Evil Angel
by VyxenSkye
Summary: HichiIchi, AU. Vizards are a crime against nature, and when the Soul Society comes after Ichigo it sends him into hiding and constant running, with nothing but the faith inside of him, the help of his evil angel opening his wings over him.
1. Imaginary Friends

Evil Angel

By: Hitokiri Musei and Fallen Truth

Rated: M

Summary: Vizards are a crime against nature, and when the Soul Society comes after Ichigo it sends him into hiding and constant running, with nothing but the faith inside of him, the help of his evil angel opening his wings over him.

Warnings: This is probably going to be extremely AU, but it's definitely interesting. We're having a lot of fun with this one. This is going to be a HichiIchi as well. This is post-war with Aizen, Ichigo is currently 20 years old, living away from home.

I think I finally feel good about posting this; it's been written to chapter 7, and so I think that I can hold onto it without too much trouble. Now, Fallen Truth is moving, so I won't be able to consult her as easily as normal, so I will probably only contact her when I really get stuck. Even so, she did get me started on this, and she has provided some good input, so her name remains on the story. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Note: Every chapter is named after a line or phrase from the song "Evil Angel," which inspired this story.

We don't own Bleach, nor "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Chapter 1

Imaginary Friends

I suppose that I knew all along that this would happen.

Ever since the first time that I had heard what had happened to them, ever since Shinji had told me that they were a crime, exiled from the Soul Society, I knew somewhere inside me that something would happen eventually.

I guess I was just in denial. I thought that I had friends there, ones that I could count on. It wasn't as though I had many in the real world. The life of a _shinigami-daikou_ had consumed everything that I had to give, and so my life in reality suffered. I hadn't heard from any of my high school friends since graduation nearly two years ago.

I thought that my friends from Soul Society would never leave me alone. I was their ally, their friend, their _nakama_. I thought for sure that they would try to do something to help me, even if it meant that they would be breaking the rules.

But as I sat here, soaked in the rain that fell from the graying skies, I knew that they had betrayed me, and that I had only one place left. I had only one person left to watch over me, and it was our crooked and broken relationship that kept me going. It was because of that bond that we had that I was still alive, and that faith kept me moving, no matter how many times they came after me, no matter how many times I was forced to keep running.

I had no one but my Evil Angel.

* * *

_Some time ago…_

_**King.**_

_**King, wake up!**_

I was startled out of a deep sleep by the echoing voice in my consciousness, my eyes flying open to stare into the darkness of my bedroom. I could feel the coolness of sweat on my skin, the clumps of orange hair that were matted to my forehead. Even my thin tank top was plastered to my body, uncomfortable.

My eyes darted to the window, where the rain fell outside almost violently. It was only after I had assured myself that nothing was going on that I turned my attention inward, calling to the voice that had awakened me.

_What is it Shiro? Why did you wake me?_

_**Something's not right King. I don't like the feeling that I'm getting.**_

I frowned as my Hollow failed to explain any more, though by the feeling that began to course through my body, I knew what he meant. There was something out there, hiding in the rain outside of my small flat, watching me while I slept. It hadn't just been Shiro's voice that had startled me awake, because now that I focused, I could feel what he was describing as well. I felt a pang in my chest as I recognized it; I knew this feeling well.

I rose, pushing my blankets back and hurriedly moving towards the desk where I kept my _shinigami-daikou_ badge. Some part of me knew that even if I got it, there would be no way that I would be able to use it; I couldn't, not against this force. I stretched out my hand to take the familiar piece of equipment, but before I even touched it a voice stopped me.

"Don't move, Kurosaki."

I swore inwardly, and I heard the faint growling of Shiro somewhere within me. I had been waiting for this, and now that it had come, I knew that there was nothing left for me.

I turned to meet fuming teal green eyes and the gleam of the long sword that was pointed at my chest. Hitsugaya Toshiro had grown some in the last four years that I had known him, but he was still a good 5 inches shorter than my own muscular frame. But despite that difference, the small _taichou_ still managed to strike a bit of fear into me.

"Toshiro." I murmured, my voice husky as I took a step backwards and away from the sharp point of Hyourinmaru. I had been right; the cool feeling of Toshiro's reiatsu had been unmistakable. My hand fell away from where the badge rested, my mind resigned to the fact that I wouldn't use it now.

He said nothing for a long moment, his eyes burning as he looked into my own. I could see something in those eyes, something that I had been uncertain if Toshiro could even feel. Toshiro was unbreakable, unmovable; he always had been. Then why was there a hint of hurt hiding in his deep eyes? "Kurosaki…" he murmured. "How could you?"

I blinked; that hadn't been the question that I had expected. "I… Toshiro, I don't…"

"How could you keep something like this from us?.!" he thundered, his eyes murderous as he took several steps closer to me, the sharp edge of Hyourinmaru shifting to rest against my throat. "Did you think that you could hide it forever?.! Why didn't you say something to me, at least?.!" His voice stumbled off into silence, and then he swallowed. "I would have found a way."

My face softened at those words. "Toshiro, you know as well as I do that there's nothing that can be done. He is a part of me. You can't take him away."

Toshiro didn't say anything, and then he sighed. "The _soutaichou _has ordered your capture, Kurosaki. Your capture and sentencing, and then execution."

"Just because of him?" I asked softly, part of me wanting to know. "Even though…"

The shorter man cut me off, his voice sharp and angry. "I fought for you, I'll have you know. I wasn't the only one, but in the end, we were ordered to track and capture you. For deceiving and betraying the Soul Society, and for playing in powers that were long ago forbidden."

I smiled softly. "Even though it wasn't my fault? Shiro wasn't something that I asked for, you know. Even so, I owe him my life, and so I don't think that I would get rid of him even if I had the choice."

The small _taichou _blinked at that revelation, but his eyes hardened again. "The _soutaichou _seems to think that you found this power on purpose, in order to raise your own strength, though I'm not sure what he could possibly think you would use it for. I told him that he was losing his mind, and that this order was ridiculous."

I couldn't help but grin at the imagery of little Hitsugaya Toshiro getting up in the face of the old _soutaichou _telling him just how much of an idiot that he was. I felt happy somewhere within me that I had made this friend so long ago. "Thanks Toshiro. I owe you for that one."

He scoffed faintly, but slowly lowered Hyourinmaru away from my throat. "You have been nothing but helpful to us, Kurosaki, and you have been the first friend that I have had in longer than I can remember." he whispered. "It is because of you that Aizen is gone, and the Espada have been erased. And still…" He shook his head, and then set his shoulders. "There is nothing more that I can do for you, except to turn a blind eye in this moment."

My eyes widened as I looked at the small_ taichou_, gratitude flowing through me. "Toshiro, you…"

A surprising smile spread across his features, something that I had almost never seen in the entire time that I had known the young genius. "It is the least that I can do for you, in payment for the debt that I owe you."

"Debt…?"

His face was soft, his voice just as gentle. "You gave my sister back to me." His face then hardened, seriousness creeping across his features. "Now go, Kurosaki. You have to go far from here, and never stop running. I'm afraid that the next time that we meet, I can't afford to be as I am now."

I nodded, understanding.

"Go." He said sharply, glancing towards the door that was behind me. "Go, now! They're here!"

Just before I leapt out of the window, nothing with me except for the clothes I had on, I turned to meet his teal eyes. "Thank you, Toshiro."

He shook his head, and smiled slightly. "Move quickly, Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope that we shall not meet again."

Hitting the ground outside of my flat was a bit of a shock to me, but the years of fighting had taught my body strength and power, and I was up and running through the rain a moment later, my muscles straining as I pushed myself faster and faster.

I could faintly hear the sounds of the other _shinigami_ entering my flat, but I pushed them away as I ran into the darkened streets of Karakura, my feet slapping wetly against the black stones and my breath sounding in my ears.

I felt the surge of power within me, and then the air around me shifted, and Shiro was gliding beside me, a white ghost in the rain.

_**Run with me, King… It's you and I now… Run with me…**_


	2. Put Me To Sleep

I was bored... so here, another chapter! WhOO!

* * *

Chapter 2  
Put Me To Sleep

My breath was shaky, my body cold where I sat in the alleyway. A week had passed. It was hard to believe that I had been on the move for that long, but at the same time, things had gone so fast.

I shivered faintly beneath the coat that I had bought not long after fleeing, tucking my knees closer to my chest and pulling the scarf up around my face. I had managed to get back to my flat once after I had been forced to run from there, finding only a few moments to slip inside and take my wallet and badge and change my clothes for warmer ones. It had been a close call, getting out before anyone had noticed, but I had done it.

A gust of wind blew past me, and I curled into a tighter ball, trying to conserve warmth. I knew that I should probably get moving, find some place to stay for the night, but already it was late, and I could sense the reiatsu of the _shinigami_ moving throughout the town, looking for me. At this point, I needed to stay in one spot and remain hidden.

Shiro's presence rose in my consciousness, and I automatically pushed my reiatsu down again. I was glad that I had been taught how to do this not long ago, because now it worked to my advantage and I was able to stay out of sight and sensing abilities.

_**Are you okay, King?**_

_Just cold. It's nothing that I can't handle._

As if to deny that statement my stomach growled rather loudly, and I shifted uncomfortably.

_**It's been a while since you've eaten. We need to find something.**_

_I know that… But they keep showing up everywhere! I didn't think that they'd be this… dedicated when Toshiro told me that they were supposed to track me down. _

_**Maybe they'll slow down after a while. I'm sure that they're only this excited because you've only been gone a week. Most likely they expect to catch you pretty soon.**_

I nodded faintly, my fingers twisting in the fabric of my coat sleeves. _Yea… I hope that they start leaving me alone… I hate being out in the cold._

_**Aw, poor King, all out in the cold. **_

I growled faintly, glaring at the stone wall in front of me. _Shut up, Shiro._

His voice was mocking as he answered, but somehow I could hear the gentleness beneath his tone. _**As his majesty commands. **_

With that he went quiet, andI sighed, pushing myself to my feet and pulling my coat tighter around myself. I knew that there was no one in the immediate vicinity, and so I started out onto the street, my eyes scanning for the hotel that I knew to be nearby. I needed to get out of the cold fairly soon, already I was starting to lose feeling in my fingers.

I made it far out into the streets before I sensed the flash of someone close by, and I ducked into an alleyway, hoping to have avoided being seen. To my dismay the _shinigami_ came closer, eyes narrowed while they scanned the dark alley.

_Damn… I don't even know this guy, either. Shit, what do I do…_

I shifted backwards, trying to push myself further into the corner, but something banged loudly beside me. Swearing, I leapt to my feet, running for the opening at the end of the alley, trying to get past the lingering _shinigami_.

A zanpaktou flashed out in front of me, making me slide to a stop while I dug in my pocket for the badge that I knew was there.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are under arrest!" the man said sharply, his zanpaktou pointed towards my chest. "Don't move, or I'll be forced to harm you."

I growled, my hand tightening around the badge in my pocket, trying to pull it out. As I moved the zanpaktou's sharp point touched my collarbone, pushing until I felt blood running down my chest from the gash that was quickly widening.

_**Geez, King, can't do anything without me, can you?**_

There was a surge inside of me, and then a white form appeared, reaching out to punch the _shinigami_ in the face. An arm wrapped around my waist a second later, lifting me off my feet and running out of the alley and down the street.

The street flashed by faster than I could watch, and I shifted, closing my eyes and pushing my face against the rough fabric under my cheek. We slid to a stop some time later, and I was put on my feet before the white shadow vanished from my sight. I looked up to see the glowing sign of the hotel, and I swallowed thickly, glancing back out into the night.

_**Go on, King, get inside. It's only a matter of time before they start looking this way. **_

Swallowing my questions about what had just happened; I entered the lobby, making my way shakily to the front desk. I carefully pulled my coat over the bleeding wound on my collarbone as I paid for the room for a few nights, quickly moving through the hotel and to the room. Once inside I threw off my coat, collapsing into the large couch. I pulled the wad of tissues from my pocket, pressing them firmly to the wound on my collarbone before inhaling deeply, sighing.

What felt to me like seconds later I heard a voice echoing through my mind. _**King? King, you need to do something about that wound. **_

I groaned faintly, my head rolling to the side of the couch cushion. I felt light, slightly nauseous and floaty.

_**King. Are you okay? King!**_

"'mm fine…" I mumbled softly, right before the world faded to black.

* * *

I sighed, rubbing a hand through my white hair as I felt King's consciousness fade. Concentrating, I willed myself into existence, using the power that flowed from both myself and King to appear beside him. He was pale, and blood was soaking down the collar of his shirt. I swore faintly, turning to hunt through the room for anything that would help me.

After a moment I grinned to myself, reaching for the phone and dialing down to the front desk. I was momentarily glad that I had learned everything that Ichigo knew, going through his memories when I was bored. I tried my best to lower the tremble that I knew was in my voice, ordering some food for my King as well as requesting bandages. I got a bit of a confused response at that, but the woman told me that it would be up shortly.

In the meantime I tried to find a way to disguise myself, digging Ichigo's gloves out of his coat and throwing the jacket over my shoulders and raising the hood to hide my white hair. I knew that I wouldn't be able to completely disguise my appearance, but I hoped that this would be enough to stop the person from freaking out.

A short time later there was a knock at the door, and I moved carefully over to open it, keeping my head down. The man wheeled the table inside, and I thanked him quietly before ushering him outside and closing the door and locking it.

My fingers were clumsy as I unraveled the bandages and moved to where my King was draped limply across the couch, concern touching my features. I was gentle as I removed King's bloody shirt, cleaning the wound as best I could before bandaging it. King was shivering lightly, so I pulled the blanket from the bed and draped it over him.

His face had smoothed a bit from the pained expression that he had had earlier, making him appear the 15 year old that I had first known. My fingers were gentle as I smoothed the damp orange hair away from his forehead, moving with a softness that I never had. He shifted slightly and I flinched violently, pulling away and sitting back as his chocolate eyes fluttered open.

He blinked slightly, a confused look on his face for a moment, and then his eyes widened in shock. "S-Shiro?.! What… What are you doing here? How… What?.!"

I grinned lopsidedly, tilting my head slightly at him. "I'm taking care of you, King. You can't do it yourself, so I had to get out here and help you."

Ichigo stared at me for a moment, and then winced as he tried to push himself up, glancing down at his bandaged chest. "You did this, Shiro?"

I pushed out my lower lip slightly, though I wanted to grin widely. "What had no faith in me? I know everything you know, King, and you grew up in a clinic."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, you dolt. Why did you do this? Wouldn't it just be easier for you if you'd left me alone?"

"King!" I admonished. "I can't believe you'd think that of me! After all we've been through together!" I grinned. "I've told you plenty of times; it would be a pain for me if you died. Besides, I kinda like having you around."

He raised an eyebrow at that statement, folding his arms. "Really now? I can't believe I just heard that come out of your mouth."

"Heard what?" I asked innocently, cursing myself faintly at the same time.

A solid smack connected with my shoulder and I swore, flashing a glare in his direction before my face softened at the pained expression on his face as he touched his wounded shoulder. I knelt down, reaching out to skim my fingers across the bandaged area. "Does it hurt badly?"

Shocked chocolate eyes met mine, and then flashed away. "N-No. Not really." He looked back up at me, and I blinked as a delicate blush moved across his cheekbones. "Um, Shiro…"

"Yea, King?"

He smiled faintly. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done without you."

I snorted, shaking my head at that. "You couldn't survive without me, King, and you know it. I saved your ass back there when that _shinigami_ showed up."

That got me another eye roll, but he had a smile on his face nonetheless. He shifted on the couch, and then sighed, holding up his hand to me. "Here, help me up, oh mighty Shiro. I can't get up without pulling on my shoulder." I rolled my eyes, tsking my tongue, but pulling him carefully up. He settled in the bed, sighing tiredly as he curled up under the covers.

"King!" I said sharply. "Hey, I got you food and everything, you need to eat it!"

He waved a hand in my direction. "M' not hungry right now, Shiro… Just tired…"

I sighed, but didn't press the issue, feeling the exhaustion slipping through his reiatsu and through our link. I left him be, though I fidgeted uncomfortably where I stood beside the bed.

After a few moments a heavy sigh came from the bed and Ichigo sat up, crooking a finger for me to come closer. I did so cautiously, letting out a faint yelp when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me bodily into the bed. I landed with a faint thud, the wind knocked out of me as Ichigo growled faintly.

"Don't just stand by the bed, get some rest you dunderhead."

I swallowed uncomfortably, and then growled faintly, rolling around and trying to get comfortable under the sheet. After a moment there was a faint grumble from beside me and then an arm was suddenly thrown over my chest, pinning me to the bed. I blinked in shock, and then my King's tired voice echoed in my ears.

"J's shu' up an' go to sleep, Shiro…"

I blinked, and then smiled faintly, closing my eyes and trying to settle down. The least I could do was get some rest while it was available and not dangerous.

* * *

From this point on most of the story will be in Shiro's point of view. I think there's one other section that isn't, but other than that... Anywho, I really hope that I get Shiro right. The only thing that you guys need to remember is that this is set 5 years after the series; Shiro has changed quite a bit. He doesn't feel nearly the same way as he did before, and I'll try to make a point of mentioning the way that things have changed in the chapters. Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Help Me Survive Here

Here you guys go, chapter 3! Hope I'm still going good with in characterness!

* * *

Chapter 3

Help Me Survive Here

I awoke to warmth.

This was… odd. My body temperature was usually colder than most people, and so it wasn't often that I felt this kind of warmth. I shifted where I was settled on my back, my eyes fluttering open to stare at the dimly lit ceiling. I frowned, and then realized why I was so warm.

There was a thatch of orange hair just beneath my cheek, and to my surprise Ichigo was curled up against my shoulder, his face pressed to my collarbone. I froze, my arm tightening where it was wrapped around his slender waist and my eyes widening. I could feel the burning warmth of Ichigo's body pressed all along mine, his right leg thrown over both of mine, his arm wrapped around my waist.

As my body tightened Ichigo breathed in, shifting even closer, rolling towards me to settle his chest nearly on mine and his hips pressing against mine. I shivered faintly as his foot curled around my calf, my eyes fluttering shut. His breath rolled over my throat, sending waves of warmth down my spine. I breathed in deeply, and then sighed, trying to shift out from under King.

There was no _**way**_ I was going to let him wake up like this.

But as I started to slide out from under him he breathed in again, and I felt his dark eyelashes fluttering against my throat. I froze once more, breathing slowly and relaxing my body while I allowed my hand to stroke across his bare hipbone just above the waistband of his jeans.

He shifted again, drawing his hand from where it rested on my side to place it on my chest. I swallowed thickly; the feel of his warm fingers resting against the bare planes of my chest where the front of my _shihakshou_ opened was unbelievable.

I shook my head sharply, slapping myself mentally before attempting to move again. I moved too far this time, and the eyelashes fluttered against my throat before I felt them remain open.

"Mm… Shiro?"

I blinked. His voice was slurred. "King?" I tilted my head and tried to look at his face, but I couldn't see past his mop of orange hair. "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, pressing closer to me. "Mmm…"

A frown moved across my face, and I reached down to push King away from me with a hand on his shoulder. He followed my shove limply, and I blinked in shock as I saw the flush across his features and the beads of sweat that were holding his bangs against his forehead. I blinked, moving a hand across his forehead and hissing faintly as I felt the heat radiating from his skin. King was warmer than I was, but not this warm.

I lay him back against the bedding, a gentle hand cradling his neck as he went limp against my hold. I blinked as I saw the red stains on the bandages at his collarbone. I frowned, pulling the bandages away from the wound to see that it was red and inflamed, white seeping away from it. I sighed, rubbing a hand through my hair before reaching down to touch his forehead again. He moaned softly as my hand moved across his cheek, grabbing my fingers and holding them against him.

"Yer so cold, Shiro…" he murmured, pressing his face against my hand.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not making any sense, King, let go of my hand so I can go find you some medicine or something. You've got a fever."

He shook his head, closing his eyes, his fingers falling down from mine so I could move away from him. I didn't want to leave him alone for any length of time, especially with the _shinigami_ still wandering around out there. But I knew that I had to go get something before his fever got worse, and I had to get something for his wound.

I dug through King's backpack that lay against the wall nearby, pulling out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, dressing quickly while King watched dazedly from the bed, his chocolate eyes hazy as they followed my motions. I pulled on the jacket and gloves as well, pulling the hood up to hide my hair.

King made a soft sound as I started towards the door, his eyes following me. I moved to his side, smoothing his hair unconsciously and smiling softly. "Don't worry King; I'll be back soon, okay?"

He nodded slightly, his fingers shakily touching mine before they slipped away as the fever claimed his consciousness once more. I leaned down, hesitating before bushing my lips over his hot forehead. "I'll hurry back…" I murmured, running a hand briefly through his stringy, wet orange hair before turning and hurrying for the door.

I pulled the jacket tightly around myself as I hurried out into the dark streets and towards the drug store that I knew was down the street. The wind was cold as I moved faster, wanting to get there and back before anything happened to my King.

Inside the store I grabbed what medicines I recognized and knew would help, pausing to grab a few bandages as well, disinfectant and other things. I kept my head down as I paid for the items, managing to get only a strange look from the cashier before I snatched the bag and left the store.

As soon as I got outside, I felt the reiatsu of a _shinigami_, incredibly close by. I swore to myself, tucking the bag against my chest and taking off at a dead run towards the hotel. I felt the presence shift slightly as I moved, and I pressed my reiatsu down, frantically pushing myself harder to reach the hotel before I was found.

I burst into the hotel at top speed, racing up the stairs and towards King's room, my breath fast and panicky. I spotted King still curled up on the bed, and I moved forward, my hands fumbling quickly for the pills while I went to the bathroom and filled a glass with water.

"King!" I said quickly, shaking him gently before slipping an arm under his shoulders and holding him away from the bed. He opened his eyes wearily, blinking when I pressed the pills into his mouth and held the glass to his lips, encouraging him to drink. He did so, coughing lightly before blinking up at me.

"Shiro?"

I shushed him gently, unraveling the bandages from his collarbone, frowning and feeling worry moving through me at the sight of the red and inflamed wound. I dabbed the antiseptic on it after cleaning it as best I could with warm water and soap. King whimpered softly as I did so, but I calmed him before wrapping his shoulder.

After gathering our things and stuffing them into the backpack I carefully lifted Ichigo, putting the backpack on him before slowly swinging him up onto my own back. I pulled his arms over my shoulders, and then looped my arms under his knees. I felt the warmth of his cheek rest against mine, and then his voice was soft in my ears. "Was goin' on, Shiro?"

"We need to run, King." I replied, hoisting him up higher before moving out of the room, stopping only to close the door and to check out of the room. The woman at the counter asked if I needed assistance or an ambulance, but I shook my head and responded that Ichigo was only tired. She seemed to buy it, and I ran out as fast as I could, moving away from the reiatsu of the _shinigami _that I could feel nearby.

King moaned faintly as I jostled him, his arms slipping a little on my shoulders. I grabbed at him, growling faintly. "Come on King, hold on to me!"

He shook his head slightly. "Can' we jus' stop an' rest a bit…" he murmured, slipping again.

I let a snarl rumble in my chest, gripping his knees tighter and moving into an alleyway to settle him against the wall. "King. King, look at me." He blinked a little dazedly, and I swore to myself. "Ichigo!"

His eyes met mine, a bit of shock in those depths. "You said my name."

I grinned faintly, placing a hand on his cheek. "I figured that would wake you up a bit. Now come on, we need to keep moving. They're coming for us, do you hear? Come on, hold onto me."

I hoisted him up onto my back again, and this time I felt his hands grip slowly in the fabric of my shirt. As we ran I heard his whisper of my name in my ear, and I pressed forward, moving faster.

_**Don't worry, Ichigo, I'll protect you, no matter what. **_


	4. Open Your Wings

Woo chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

Open Your Wings

I awoke with my head pillowed on a strong chest. I blinked, reaching up to rub at my eyes before sitting up all the way, looking towards the white figure of Shiro.

My Hollow was still asleep, leaning in the corner of the alleyway, his head tilted forward. I could feel the limp, slightly cool weight of his hand on my hip. I smiled faintly before I realized that the only blanket we had was lying on me, leaving Shiro completely uncovered.

_So that's why he feels a little cooler than normal…_

I shifted a little uncomfortably before shifting closer to him, wriggling until I was between his legs, leaning back against his chest and pulling the blanket over our legs. Shiro breathed in deeply before shifting, wrapping an arm around my waist and leaning his cheek against mine as I let my head fall against his shoulder.

Warmth consumed me again, and I sighed slightly, closing my eyes. Things had been crazy since we had been chased from my flat, and the fever that I had gotten due to my own ignorance. But what had been the newest – and perhaps the scariest – thing to me had been the caring and helpful attitude of Shiro.

He had been there for me throughout everything that had happened so far, and while Shiro and I were certainly on better terms with each other than we had been, this was new and strange. Shiro was almost… well, loving.

I looked down, my eyes landing on the relaxed form of Shiro's white hand lying on his leg. I hesitated before reaching down, gently lifting his hand into my lap before carefully winding our fingers together. _He is really… all I have left now. I can't go back to my family, they're watching my house, and my friends are gone… Shiro is all I have._

It was at that moment that I felt Shiro move again, his legs stretching out. I panicked inwardly, and then went carefully limp against him, closing my eyes and pretending to still be asleep. He shifted for a moment, jostling me, and then I felt his cool hand on my forehead.

"Good, his fever's gone…" he whispered softly, obviously fooled by my pretending. I fought a flinch as his arms wound tightly around my waist; squeezing my ribcage before easing up to a warm and cradling hold. "Sleep, aibou… I'll be here to protect you."

I almost jumped. _He… He just called me aibou! _I couldn't help but shift restlessly, and to my surprise he cradled me closer, humming softly next to my ear with soothing noises. I stilled, feeling calmed by his gentle humming. I could feel my heart thundering in my chest, and I knew more than ever that what was happening between Shiro and I was something that I wanted.

_I think… I think that I love him._

It was a bit of a startling, but at the same time not surprising revelation. Shiro and I had been together for five and a half years now; we knew each other better than anyone else. Sure it had been a relationship of hate, but after the war with Aizen, as well as his defeat, things had changed. Shiro had finally stopped trying to kill me, and we had actually gotten along. We had trained together, talked, even sparred playfully every once and a while. It was Shiro who was there with me, suffering with me when I felt sad, sharing my anger, my fear, my hopes.

He had been with me through it all. He had never once shied away from me, even though I knew that he could have hidden somewhere in my inner world. He had stayed with me, even when I had mourned the loss of my friends after graduation, when I had been alone in my flat for the first night.

In more ways than one, Shiro was my soul mate. He and I were two sides of the same coin, black and white, Sun and Moon.

_Whoa._

It had all hit me at once, and it was a bit of a shock, to say the least.

_Well, time to let him know that I'm awake, I suppose…_

I opened my eyes, turning to look up at Shiro. He flinched and blinked in surprise, and then grinned shakily. "Um, hey King."

I frowned, reaching up to touch my fingers to his cheek. "Don't call me that, Shiro. Say what you said before…" I felt the faint blush move across my cheeks, and I struggled to push it down. _God, I'm acting like such a girl! What the hell?.!_

He blinked, then swallowed uncomfortably. "You… you heard all that?"

I nodded before ducking my head, slightly embarrassed.

Shiro coughed faintly, shifting a little behind my back. After a moment though he tightened his arms around my waist, his chin pressing into my shoulder. "Aibou."

Before I could stop it a violent blush spread across my features. His voice was low, husky, full of something that I couldn't identify. I felt fire spreading through my body, and I was shocked at how something as simple as his voice, saying that one word, could set me off so much. I let out a shaky breath, my eyes fluttering closed as that glorious voice sounded in my ears once more.

"Look at me, aibou."

I turned slightly, my eyes meeting the black/gold of my Hollow's gaze. He stared at me for a long time, his gaze searching and questioning. I frowned after a bit. "What is it, Shiro? Why are you staring at me?"

He didn't respond to me, but his eyes narrowed a bit. I huffed faintly, getting ready to speak again, but then he placed a hand against the back of my neck, his cool fingers weaving through my hair at the base of my neck.

And then he was kissing me.

I moaned faintly in my throat, lifting my arms to wrap them around his neck, bringing us closer. His lips were cool and soft, gently caressing as they enclosed mine. I tentatively parted my lips, inviting him in, moaning when he intruded almost violently. The kiss went from soft to harsh, Shiro's natural roughness coming through. His hand gripped my hair, pushing me closer and tilting my head so he could deepen the kiss.

I had never felt anything so amazing in my life. After a moment of being overwhelmed my own stubborn nature kicked in and I attacked him right back, twisting a hand in his white hair and attempting to gain control over the kiss.

He beat me right back down, forcing me to submit with savage nips and pulls to my hair. I groaned deeply as his lips moved across my jaw and down my throat, biting harshly on my shoulder, nearly hard enough to draw blood.

After a moment he drew back from me, his eyes closed. "Easy…" he murmured, the natural quiver in his voice a little exaggerated. "Aibou…" His eyes slid open, liquid gold and dark obsidian. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that."

I grinned. "I've never known you to hesitate, Shiro."

He rolled his eyes. "And I've never really known you to not freak out over the littlest thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "I do not freak out."

A flat look came to his face, and I blinked as I felt a hand moving between us. "What the… AH! SHIRO!"

He grinned. "See? You're freaking out."

"You just GROPED me!" I refused to admit that I had just squeaked.

Again with that annoying grin. "You liked it."

I growled. "Shiro…"

He silenced me rather effectively with a kiss. "Shut up already, aibou. It's not that big of a deal." He went quiet for a moment, and then he smiled, a different look from his normal rather insane grin. "I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"Thanks…" I murmured. I looked up at the sky at that moment, frowning at the dark clouds. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

He shrugged, the movement reminding me that I was leaning against his broad chest. "I suppose it might." He sighed. "Come on, we need to get moving. There are a few reiatsu signals moving in."

I nodded, pushing myself up and to my feet. I watched as he stood, watching the play of muscles beneath his white skin, almost admiring the way that he looked wearing my clothes. He looked so much different now that he wasn't in his _shihakshou_, it was a little strange, but also nice at the same time. "Shiro, you're not wearing a jacket."

Black/gold eyes looked to me. "I'm already cooler than you, aibou. It doesn't feel all that cold to me. Are you concerned?" His voice was teasing as he said this last sentence.

I frowned, looking away as my face slipped into its customary scowl. "No. I just thought… you should be wearing a sweater or something. Hide your arms."

He blinked at that, and then shrugged. "I suppose you're right." He dug through the backpack that we had before pulling out a hooded sweatshirt and pulling it over his head. I blinked as he held a hand towards me, throwing the pack over a shoulder. "Come on, aibou. Let's get moving."

I hesitated before taking his hand, following him out of the alleyway and out onto the streets. He didn't release my hand as we walked, and after a few minutes we were naturally holding hands, our fingers tangled together gently between us. Part of me was glad that it was dark out, so there weren't really any people around. Even so, there was another part that was proud to show off my luck in relationships.

I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

* * *

Kind of a filler slash fluff chapter, but don't worry, things will get more exciting in the next chapter!


	5. Why Can't I Breathe?

Chapter 5

Why Can't I Breathe?

I knew that we needed to go faster.

Ichigo was dragging slightly, walking a little slower than I was. I could feel reiatsu coming closer and closer, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before they found us. Even though Ichigo was healed now, he was still a little shaky because of his illness, and there was no way that he would be able to fight well enough for us to escape. I wasn't even sure if I could call out Zangetsu in the form that I was; separate from Ichigo in my own body.

I had never tried that before.

I didn't want to risk it though, knowing that my change could send out a burst of reiatsu that would definitely bring the _shinigami _running. I gripped Ichigo's hand a little tighter, pulling him faster. He followed without a word, and through our link I could feel his uneasiness; he could sense them too.

It wasn't long before we were running, my eyes scanning frantically for some place for us to hide, or for me to be able to put Ichigo in a corner and protect him. I finally found a building that worked perfectly, throwing Ichigo into the corner.

"Stay there!"

He protested instantly just like I had expected him too, but I snarled violently and he sat back down, his eyes a little wide as he stared at me. I focused inwardly, finding the energy of the old man and pulling. To my great relief I easily slipped into my _shinigami _form, white _shihakshou_ and white Zangetsu on my back. I had been right, my reiatsu signaled the already extremely close _shinigami_; they would be on us in a moment.

Ichigo was suddenly behind me, his face set and angry. "Come on Shiro, I'm not an invalid. I can fight."

"Bullshit." I spat, glaring at him. I grabbed his wrist, holding his hand up in front of his face. "Don't you think I noticed how much you're shaking? And I can feel that you're exhausted. Don't you lie to me. Now sit back and let me handle this. Don't get in my way."

He scowled, but slunk back to his corner, glaring at me from that position. I had no time to deal with him; I raised Zangetsu just in time to meet the blade of another person.

I saw shocked eyes over the locked swords, and I allowed a grin to sneak onto my face, stretching my lips in what I knew was a frightening expression. Sure enough the man flinched, leaping away from me and landing on the street not far away.

"Hollow scum." Someone spat, venom in the voice.

I grinned in response to that, lightly fingering the cloth wrapped around Zangetsu's hilt. "Now, now, no need to be so rude. Besides, you're the one attacking a poor innocent couple out on the streets. We've done nothing wrong."

"Liar!" Another voice yelled. "Kurosaki Ichigo is a traitor! He played in forbidden techniques! And he's part… part monster!"

A frown crossed my face. "Now that's not very nice. I'm much less of a monster than any of you are." I tightened my grip on Zangetsu, crouching in preparation to attack. "Come on then, if you're really here to fight."

A clang of metal on metal answered me as the man who had first attacked me sprang forward, slamming all his weight onto my blade. I dipped slightly beneath him, and then flung him backwards, my mind focused on keeping everyone away from Ichigo. I could sense him seething behind me; he hated being treated like a baby, even though he knew as well as I did at this point that I had been right; he may have been in the way in this fight.

I felt a whoosh of air to my right; I darted just in time to block another _shinigami_ from slipping past me to get to Ichigo. I heard a yell of frustration as I easily kept them away from my aibou, not allowing anything to harm him at all.

I hissed loud and violent as a scratch opened on my upper arm, making the woman who had wounded me shriek in fear and jump backwards. She had obviously never encountered a Hollow who looked so much like a human; the usual Hollowish noise coming from a man had startled her. I grinned, leaping towards her and swinging Zangetsu wide.

She blocked, but only barely. I easily knocked her over, sending her flying backwards and to the ground. I whirled, diving forward to slice at the man who was approaching Ichigo, halting him in his tracks and sending him back as well. I knew that I had to do something about them; they wouldn't stop coming until they were unconscious or dead. I preferred the dead end of the spectrum, but that wouldn't make Ichigo very happy, so I tried to go for the unconscious area.

I managed to knock out the woman first, hitting her hard into the wall of a building. She slid to the ground and didn't get back up, leaving me to turn my attention to the two men. Three seemed like a small crowd to come after Ichigo, but I wasn't complaining.

The first man growled, and then I blinked as he raised his zanpaktou. I growled. _**Damnit, I don't need any released zanpaktous here…**_ I dove for him first, allowing Zangetsu to fall through my grasp so I could grab the cloth trailing from the hilt. With Zangetsu whirling like a propeller blade, I leapt towards the man, easily startling him backwards and hitting him hard enough with my shoulder to break a few ribs. He let out a yelp, colliding with the wall and collapsing, he too going still.

My concentration was interrupted by the shout from behind me. I turned, instantly swearing loudly.

Ichigo was on the ground, arms held behind him in the classic Bakudou 1, Sai. He was struggling hard, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to break the binding in his current condition. The man standing above him had his zanpaktou pointed at Ichigo's back, glaring in my direction.

"Don't move Hollow, or I'll kill him right now."

I allowed a grin to sneak onto my face, laughter bubbling in my throat. "Do you take me for a fool, _shinigami_? You won't kill him. You can't. Your orders are to bring him back alive." I took a step forward. "Besides, you're afraid of me."

His glare deepened, though I saw the silver of his zanpaktou tremble faintly. "I'm not afraid of you, Hollow trash."

"Really?" I drawled. "Then why do you positively _stink_ of it?" When he still didn't move I allowed a snarl to rise violently in my throat, my eyes flashing as I narrowed them. He jumped, but kept his sword aimed at Ichigo.

_**Damnit…**_

"Let him go." I snarled, taking another step forward.

The _shinigami_ reached down, wrapping a hand in the cloth of Ichigo's jacket and pulling him up, placing the zanpaktou against his pale throat. "I'm warning you! Back off, Hollow!"

I moved again, but a gasp from Ichigo made me stop, growling and hissing in anger as I saw blood trickle down his neck. I gripped the hilt of Zangetsu tighter, assessing the situation quickly and deciding that if I did attack, the _shinigami_ would either drop Ichigo to fight me, or he wouldn't have enough time to hurt Ichigo, considering his orders. He would hesitate, if only for an instant, which was plenty long enough for me to get to him.

And then something happened that I hadn't expected.

The man pulled Ichigo closer for a second, and then threw him violently backwards. I felt my mind grind to a halt as I heard the crack of his skull bouncing off the bricks, then he collapsed limply, unmoving.

I couldn't move for a long moment. The man in front of me grinned, readying his zanpaktou. It was then I realized that he had intended this to be a break for him to be able to fight me. The sad part was; there was no way he could stand up to me, especially after what he had just done. I didn't bother taking Zangetsu with me, it took mere moments to shove my hand through the man's chest and leave him dead on the pavement.

I wiped my hand disgustedly on his _shihakshou_ and then quickly moved to where Ichigo was still lying, like a ragdoll against the ground. I hesitated before touching him, a little afraid to move him, but I lifted him anyway. His head rose from the pavement with a sickening sucking sound, revealing the puddle of blood that was quickly growing.

Blood covered the right side of his head, matting his orange hair and staining his forehead and cheekbone. His face was lax and expressionless, and he was barely breathing at all. I shook him gently, but there was no response. "Aibou?" My voice came out a broken whisper, shakier than I wanted to admit.

There was no response.

I slipped shaking arms beneath his body, clutching him to my chest. I felt panic welling in my chest, but I frantically pushed it down. I was a Hollow, I was Shirosaki Hichigo. I didn't panic.

But now, with my Ichigo, my beloved aibou, lying lifeless in my arms, I wasn't sure that I could hold back the terror that was rising in my throat. My entire chest felt tight, locked up. My throat was thick, it was hard to swallow, and I felt a heat rising in my stomach, uncomfortable and frightening.

_**Why… Why can't I breathe?**_

Unsure of what else to do, I took off as fast as I could move towards the Urahara shop, hoping that the man would still be willing to help us.

It may be Ichigo's only chance of surviving.


	6. Don't Surrender

Alright, chapter 6! This story is doing so much better than I initially expected it to, and I bow to all of you who have stuck with me so far! I'm having so much fun with this story, and the more that I write, the more my love for it and the song that it was insipired by grows! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, even though I'm taking a bit of a leap here....

* * *

Chapter 6

Don't Surrender

Silence.

I hated silence.

I shifted uncomfortably, folding my arms over my chest before releasing the position to rest my elbows on my knees and my chin in the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something other than how quiet it was in the room.

After a moment my ears picked up the soft and easy sound of Ichigo breathing. _**Ah… that's a little better. **_

Not only did the sound of my aibou's breathing disturb the silence, but it also helped me remember that he was alive. Loath though I was to admit it, I had been afraid last night, terrified that I was going to lose him. No matter what I had done on the way to the Urahara shop he had continued to bleed, soaking my clothes. While I normally didn't mind, even enjoyed the feel of blood on my skin, this had terrified me beyond belief.

Ichigo's pale, unresponsive face looking up at me hadn't helped either. Even now, after that big man with the glasses had treated him and the wound had been closed and bandaged, he was still silent and unmoving. I had never seen Ichigo's face this… expressionless. My aibou always had some sort of a scowl on his features, even when he slept. But this… this was the absence of emotion.

Urahara hadn't told me a lot, but I knew that Ichigo had had a major head wound. I had heard some talk about brain stuff, though I had no idea what it meant. Even so, I was more worried than I cared to admit.

_**Aibou… please wake up soon…**_

I had been sitting by his side since he had been placed here, and I refused to leave. Urahara had tried to accommodate me, and I had to hand it to Hat and Clogs, he never questioned or protested. He merely allowed me to remain where I was, even occasionally providing me with food or drink.

I was currently alone, though, nothing but me, Ichigo, and a cup of slowly cooling tea. I had had a few sips out of it, but I just didn't seem thirsty anymore. I didn't need that anymore, none of it mattered. All that mattered was the awakening of my aibou.

Swallowing, I opened my eyes again to look at his pale, still face. At least he was breathing easier now, as well as a little louder. Not long ago his breathing had been so quiet that I had been sure that he had stopped. Pushing aside my pride I reached out, laying my hand over his before holding it in my own, swearing inwardly when I realized that I was shaking.

I squeezed his hand gently, focusing on slowing the trembles in my body. I stroked my thumb over Ichigo's soft skin, gradually calming myself down. My breathing eased and I sighed heavily, shakily.

My hand tightened around his, raising his limp, cool hand to my lips, pressing them to his knuckles. I let them rest there, the feel of his smooth skin calming me a little as I kissed his fingers gently. His fingers suddenly twitched in my grip.

Instantly my eyes traveled to his face, hope blooming in my chest. His eyelids fluttered, and then I felt relief flood through me as I finally looked into the warm chocolate of his eyes. I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Hey aibou. It's good to see you awake."

He blinked, a little groggy, and then looked up at me. I frowned, worry moving through me. "Aibou? Are you okay? Do you know what happened?"

He still didn't respond to me for a moment, and then he spoke softly, his voice a little raspy. "No… What happened to us?"

I breathed a sigh of relief; he must have just been a little woozy from just waking up after hitting his head that hard. "A couple of _shinigami_ found us, attacked. One got around me and got to you, slammed your head against the wall." I let my fingers trail over his forehead, through the orange of his hair. "You worried me."

He smiled after a second, his brown eyes shimmering faintly. "We're glad you're worried. But we're okay now, you saved us."

A frown moved onto my face. _What the…_ "Ichigo… Why are you saying we?"

The orange head tilted. "What do you mean? We're fine."

I felt fear move through me. I pushed myself to my feet, my hand leaving his as I left the room. "Hey, Hat and Clogs! Get in here! Something's wrong with Ichigo!"

Urahara moved into the room, his normal grin on his face. "Why hello, Hollow-_san_! What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes at the Hollow bit, but said nothing for the moment. "Something's up with Ichigo. He's not… He's not saying "I" and "me." He keeps referring to himself with the wrong words. It's like…" I frowned, searching for the words. "It's like he's referring to the two of us as one."

The man frowned at those words, and then with a wave of his fan he signaled the large man with glasses into the room. He held his large hands over Ichigo's forehead, making a sound in his throat when Ichigo shifted uncomfortably.

After a few moments he moved back, shaking his head slightly. "Everything seemed fine earlier, but there's something in his brain. I can't seem to fix it, but I don't think that it will affect him negatively other than some speech problems and maybe being a little slower to respond."

I frowned. "Something's wrong with his brain?"

The big man nodded, but didn't elaborate. I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to say something. My words died, however, when I felt the presence of multiple reiatsu nearby, coming closer. I swore, my eyes flying to Urahara. His face was just as surprised as my own, and I saw him frown.

"You need to go." He said sharply, standing and moving into the other room, coming back with the backpack that we had been carrying. "I've packed some things for you that you'll need."

I took the bag from him; hurriedly pulling Ichigo into a sitting position and helping him get his jacket on, telling him to the put the backpack on. He did so without protesting; I could feel his tense sort of fear through our link, and I absently sent a wave of reassurance to him. He relaxed minutely, his chocolate eyes meeting mine briefly.

I pulled on the hooded sweater and then moved to Ichigo, presenting my back to him. He automatically wrapped his arms around my neck, winding his fingers in the cloth of my sweater. I hooked my hands beneath his knees and rose to my feet, easily shifting him into a comfortable position before nodded to Urahara.

"Thanks."

He shook his head. "It's the least I could do. If you need anything that you can't find on your own, come to me. But it seems they are watching me, do it only if you must."

I nodded, and then ran out of the shop, moving away from the reiatsu as fast as I could. I felt Ichigo press his face into the side of my neck, his grip on my shoulders tightening. I purred softly in my chest, trying to calm him a little while I moved.

"Shiro…" he whispered in my ear. "Shiro, are they going to catch us?"

"No." I said firmly. "I'll protect you, aibou. They'll never get past me."

He was silent for a long moment. "We're scared."

I smiled slightly. "Why King, I've never known you to be scared before. Where's the stubborn jackass that I know and love?"

His fist thumped my shoulder. "Shut up, Shiro. I'm not a jackass."

I blinked in shock, turning my head. I saw his chocolate eyes, and I grinned. There was the flash of the old Ichigo in those orbs, and I knew somewhere inside me that my aibou wasn't lost for good, he was just buried, and that I had simply to bring him back out.

I shifted my gaze forward again, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. You don't have anything to be scared of."

His whisper was soft in my ear. "We love you, Shiro."

My smile grew sad. "I love you too, aibou."

* * *

Ichigo's condition really has no medical merit behind it. I just thought it would be interesting to give him another little quirk. It won't be permanant, don't worry. The human brain is a marvlous thing, and so Ichigo just needs a bit of time, it will go back to normal. Until next time!


	7. Evil Angel

Sorry it's been a while... I've kinda run into a stop sign with this story, so I'm going to slow my updates a bit. There's still a bit of leeway, so there will still be updates, just a little farther apart. I hope you guys like this chapter! A bit of a warning, there is some faint lemon in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Evil Angel

I didn't sleep that night. Or the next few for that matter.

The _shinigami_ seemed to be searching harder now that they had actually almost caught us, and so we were on the constant move. Ichigo did whatever I asked without question, though I could sense his concern and slight fear almost constantly. He was worried about me, I knew, but I couldn't bring myself to rest.

I didn't want anything to happen to him again, not when I could have prevented it.

Currently he was resting in my lap, his head pillowed on his arms, which he rested across my thighs. I had one hand absently winding through his soft orange hair, the other on his back, rubbing gently to calm him. He was a little more jumpy now, and I noticed often that he would stare off into space.

The speech hadn't changed since the attack nearly a week ago; he still referred to the two of us as one. I was starting to get used to it, so I didn't really even notice anymore, but I was starting to draw him out more and more. There were times when he would refer to himself with 'I', though it was rare.

My eyelids were drooping; I was exhausted, and I knew it was time to find a place for us to sleep peacefully without worrying about getting caught while we rested. I thought about where we currently were in the city, mentally locating a hotel that was only a few blocks away, one that we hadn't stayed in before.

I sighed faintly, forcing my eyes open after a moment of resting them. I was content to stay here for now, let Ichigo get some sleep…

I suddenly blinked in shock, sleep wiped from my mind as I looked down at my hands. _Shit…_

I could see Ichigo's bright orange hair through my hand. As I got more tired, my energy began to deplete. I was losing my control of remaining in the real world with my aibou. _Damnit, we really need to get moving. We both need food and rest._

With that thought in mind I gently shook Ichigo's shoulder, smiling when he made a sleepy noise before rolling over to look up at me with groggy chocolate eyes.

"Hey." I murmured, leaning down to kiss him gently on the cheek. "We need to get moving, okay? Time to find a place to rest and eat."

He nodded with a small smile. "We agree. It's been a while since we've eaten, and you need something soon, Shiro." I blinked, and his smile grew knowing. "Don't think that we haven't noticed."

Chocolate eyes soft, his hands cradled mine gently, still slightly visible through my own flesh.

I pressed my lips to his cheek again, not missing the flash of sadness in his eyes as I carefully stayed away from his lips. "Let's go."

He walked beside me, his hand wrapped in mine as we moved. I sighed faintly, thinking back to the sadness that I had seen in his eyes. I knew that he wanted me to kiss him, and not just the gentle touches I had been giving him to the cheeks or forehead. I had been avoiding kissing him since the accident.

Something just… didn't feel right about doing that. It made me feel like I was taking advantage of him somehow, even though I knew that I probably wasn't. I smirked faintly to myself, thinking back to a time where I could have cared less about what he had felt or thought. It still amazed me how much things had changed; how much _I_ had changed.

Ichigo handled booking the room for a few nights as I hung back, making sure that no one really got a good glimpse of my face. He took my hand as he came towards me, leading me towards the elevator and up to the 3rd floor.

The room was rather small; only one bed in the center of the room and a small bathroom, but it would work well for the few days we would spend here. I hoped that we could stay a while; as long as we kept our reiatsu hidden, there should be no problems. It would take the _shinigami_ a few days to detect us when we stayed in one spot, so we would have a few days of rest. Even so, we were starting to run out of what money Ichigo had saved over the years; it wouldn't be long before one of us would need to get some kind of a job.

Ichigo picked up the phone as I lay on the bed, sighing tiredly and closing my eyes, curling up around a pillow. I faintly heard him ordering food, and then there was a click as the phone was settled back in the cradle. The bed sank down a moment later, and then I felt a wash of warmth as Ichigo slid in behind me.

I purred faintly, almost instinctively, as Ichigo's warm body cradled mine. He wrapped an arm around my waist, nuzzling his face against the back of my neck as he pressed us together. I felt so relaxed, I could already feel sleep starting to sneak up and take me.

Gentle fingers ran through my hair. "Go to sleep, Shiro. Let us protect you for once."

It was easy to follow his advice; I sighed faintly before sinking into sleep, feeling safer than I had felt for a long while.

* * *

I woke to a soft voice humming somewhere above me and fingers weaving gently through my hair. I could feel the warmth of Ichigo's body surrounding me, and I managed to force my eyes open slowly. I still felt sleepy, but it was a comfortable sort of grogginess.

I was lying between Ichigo's legs, curled up between his knees with my head pillowed on his thigh, my arms curled up to my chest. I could feel his hands playing through my hair, and the feeling was soothing and calming.

"Shiro?"

His voice was soft, almost a whisper, and I knew that he was still unsure of whether or not I was awake. I shifted, stretching out my body before curling back up, a soft purr starting in my chest as I did. I heard a small chuckle from Ichigo, and then he began to stroke my hair again, humming.

I sighed contentedly, and then Ichigo chuckled softly again. "You're awake, Shiro, you can't fool us."

A smile spread across my face, and then I purred a little louder, making him laugh softly. "We didn't know you were a cat." I raised my head, meeting his eyes with a smile. He smiled back, a hand stroking down my cheek before he leaned forward, presumably to kiss me.

I couldn't help it, my instincts kicked in again and I turned my head just enough so that his gentle kiss landed on the corner of my lips. As that happened he frowned, sighing faintly before meeting my eyes with sadness in his lovely chocolate orbs.

"Did we do something wrong, Shiro? Is that why you won't kiss us?" he asked softly, tilting his head.

Swallowing, I shook my head. "No… No, you didn't do anything. I'm just… I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You're not…" I trailed off, unable to finish my own sentence.

_You're not the same as the Ichigo that I knew… You're… _

The only word that I could think of to use was younger. Ichigo seemed younger and more innocent, and it made me feel like some kind of a jerk or something. Ichigo was dependant on me now in many ways, and now that I had taken my anger and hate for him and turned into caring and protectiveness, I had a purpose, and it was to take care of my aibou. So for now, I felt as though it wasn't right for me to think of him in the romantic sense.

But even as I said my thoughts, he was rolling his eyes. "Come on, Shiro. We would tell you if we didn't want it. You're not doing anything that we don't want."

With that he put a hand behind my neck, pulling me forward and into a gentle kiss. After so long without this contact I deepened it desperately, my body crying out for his touch as I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him to my chest and ravage his mouth.

He smiled against my lips, draping his arms over my shoulders and leaning back to the bed, bringing me down on top of him. The warm press of his body was enough to send my senses wild, and I began to pluck at his clothes, shifting upwards so I could pull his shirt off.

Skin to skin contact was like pouring gasoline on a fire; I trailed my mouth over the planes of his chest, along his slender throat and jaw line. He gasped and moaned, arching his back to press into me, making me groan deeply when I felt the pressure of his desire against my hip. I pushed back on him, pressing him into the mattress until he groaned, his hands curling into claws on my shoulders.

My hips moved in rhythm with his, our pants still on as we moved together. We had forgotten about the cloth between us, and the friction of the cotton boxers against my erection was more than enough to drive me crazy. It took one more gasped cry of my name from his shuddering lips to send me over the edge, and I came hard, letting out a long groan into the sweaty flesh of his shoulder.

We lay together for a while, catching our breaths. After a moment I breathed deep, shifting upwards to press a few kisses along his jugular. He smiled, a hand running briefly over my hair. "No sex?"

"No sex." I said firmly. "At least, not right now. Right now, I'm hungry."

My stomach growled an affirmative, and he chuckled softly before kissing me. His eyes were loving as he looked into my eyes, his gaze deep and content. "My angel."

I smiled as I heard the singular word, though the word that he had used to describe me was a little shocking. "I'm more like a devil."

He laughed. "My evil angel, then."

I nuzzled his cheek, smiling. After a moment, though, I made a face, sitting up. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. This feels disgusting."

Another bright laugh echoed from him, and then he grinned. "Come on!"

I suddenly grinned as I understood what he was after; showering together.

Heh. Oh right.

* * *

Aw, Shiro's feelin all protective and stuff... Don't worry, there WILL be sex, eventually... Shiro's just a little worried about Ichigo right now, so that's all you guys get! A teaser! lol....


	8. Fly Over Me

Wow, fanfiction was having trouble for a while there. I'm glad it finally let me in to post a chapter for you guys! I hope you like it! A bit of a change of pace here, not in Ichigo or Shiro's POV...

* * *

Chapter 8

Fly Over Me

I sighed, closing my eyes were I rested on top of the building. I didn't want to be out here, hunting my old friend and ally, by my Nii-_sama_ had insited upon it, if not with his words, then his actions. The look that he had given me had been more than enough, and so I had gone without too much fuss.

The _soutaichou_ was growing weary of this chase, and so he had decided to send me out after Ichigo. I was the one who had known him the longest, having been the first contact that he had ever had with Soul Society, so I recognized his reiatsu the best. I had been told that he'd grown rather adept at hiding himself, and they were right.

It took me a long time of just standing on that rooftop, my eyes closed and my senses spread out, before I even felt anything that might remotely resemble Ichigo. It was similar to him, but there was a bit of a difference, and I frowned as I realized that what I was sensing had to be the reiatsu of his Hollow.

_What the… are they really two separate beings right now?_

I had been told that the Hollow had been spotted at some point, a white flash beside the orange of Ichigo's hair, but I had never really believed it. I didn't know if it was even possible for Ichigo to be apart from the Hollow, or if he could have a physical form all on his own. This was an interesting and new revelation to me.

After pinpointing what I was sure was Ichigo's current location, I pushed off from the building, stepping into _shunpo_ and heading through the streets. I finally came to a stop in front of a small hotel, my eyes saddening slightly. Ichigo had been on the run from us for a good month now, and he must have decided to rest a bit in a real bed. It didn't surprise me; sleeping out on the streets was not fun at all.

I carefully moved inside, avoiding contact with anyone who happened to be in the lobby. It was late, so there were few people, and so I managed to get to the stairs without any trouble. I saw the clerk at the desk look up with a confused expression, but he obviously couldn't see me, so I paid it no mind.

The faint sense of Ichigo's reiatsu led me to the third floor, where I found the door that I believed them to be behind. It was locked, of course, and I frowned, trying to think of how I could get inside.

A sudden faint flare of the reiatsu behind the door made me realize that Ichigo knew that I was there, and so did his Hollow. I could feel the slight anger buried in the foreign reiatsu, and I frowned again, slipping a card from my robes that had been given to me by the _soutaichou_. Slipping it in the card slot revealed a bit of a kidou spell on it, which allowed me to open the door. (A/N: this seems kind of odd, but I think it works... Bear with me...)

_Odd… They must have been expecting something like this, to have given this to me._

It was dark in the room, and so I didn't see anything at first, but when I flipped the light on I instantly spotted the white form of Ichigo's Hollow crouched in the corner, his eyes blazing in my direction.

I couldn't help it; my eyes widened slightly and fear coursed through my veins before I pushed it down. I had seen those eyes before, but never in the face of Ichigo's Hollow. The gold irises were burning with malice, the black making them stand out even more against the stark white of his face. He was pressed into the corner, and for a moment I was unsure of why, and then I noticed the pair of socked feet just behind him.

He was shielding Ichigo with his body, a barrier of flesh between me and the orange-head. I was a little confused as to why the Hollow hadn't pulled Zangetsu on me yet; perhaps he couldn't use the blade while he was outside of Ichigo's body?

I took a step forward, only to flinch backwards as the Hollow snarled violently, baring his teeth and curling his hands into claws. He hissed lowly as I held up my empty hands, palms towards him in a gesture of surrender.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt either of you." I said, automatically keeping my voice calm and steady. It was almost like dealing with a wild animal, one that was ready to attack at any moment.

I saw a peek of chocolate eyes, and then Ichigo's hands came out to push the Hollow's body aside, his eyes locked with mine. The Hollow reluctantly moved aside, though as I took a step forward he let out a low warning growl, his eyes on me.

Ichigo smiled as he stood, clothed only in a thin pair of pajama pants and a tank top. "Rukia!"

I smiled back at him, though I didn't move any closer. "Hello Ichigo."

He looked at me suspiciously, his chocolate eyes narrowed. "Are you here to kill us? Or capture us?"

I sighed. "Capture you. None of us are supposed to kill you; we're to take you to Soul Society to be judged, even though you will no doubt be executed after trial." I smiled slightly. "Don't worry though; I don't plan on telling them that I found you. I wanted to see you. See if you're okay."

Another smile spread across his face at that. "We're okay. It's been hard, but we've gotten through everything with Shiro. He protects us."

A frown moved across my face. "Ichigo…"

"A _shinigami_ did it."

I only just held back my gasp, my eyes flashing towards the Hollow, who had finally spoken. His voice had an odd echoing quality to it, and it was a little high pitched, but other than that it was a copy of Ichigo's familiar tones. It startled me for a moment, and then I shook myself, turning my attention to what he had said. "Did what?"

He folded his arms over his chest, a frown on his features. "Slammed his head against the wall. He talks like that now, calls himself 'us' and 'we.' Sometimes he comes out of it, but it doesn't happen a lot."

Shock flowed through me, and I looked back to Ichigo. He was staring at me silently, the look on his face pensive and quiet. He smiled faintly as my eyes met his. "We're not all that different. Just… a little bit talk impaired."

"He does that sometimes, too." the Hollow, Shiro, commented softly. "Uses the wrong words because he can't remember the right ones."

I felt sadness bloom in my chest. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

He shook his head. "We don't even notice it half the time. And Shiro doesn't mind, so we're happy."

I smiled. "That's good to know. Are you having a lot of trouble keeping away from your pursuers?"

Shiro answered instead of Ichigo. "We had some trouble when Ichigo first got sick. He hadn't been eating or sleeping right for nearly a week, and so he was rather… well, weak." He rolled his eyes suddenly. "Don't look at me like that, aibou, you know that you were. You let that _shinigami_ lowlife wound you, and make you lose enough blood to pass out."

I blinked as I watched this exchange; Shiro had never broken eye contact with me, and yet he had properly responded to the face that Ichigo had made as soon as the word weak had been said. I grinned inwardly; it was obvious that these two were tightly connected.

"Other than that, we only really had a hard time when that stupid _shinigami_ hurt Ichigo." Shiro finished, a look of disgust on his face as he mentioned the man that had attacked them. Some part of me remembered hearing about that, the squad that had been found in the streets, most of them unconscious, and one dead. The man who died had a hole through his chest; one that I now realized was about the size of Shiro's forearm.

_He shoved his hand through his chest… My God…_

"You really should go."

Shiro's sharp, echoing voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making my eyes focus back on him. His face was serious, his eyes hard as he looked at me. His arms were still folded across his chest, but he had taken a step to the side, his right shoulder between me and Ichigo. Already I could sense the tension building in the room, and could hear the threatening growl rising in Shiro's throat.

I raised my hands again, trying to calm him. "I told you already, I don't plan to hurt you two at all."

He crouched slightly, muscles tightening. "But they will follow you here. You've seen him, you know he's okay, now get out!"

I frowned, taking a step forward. "Come on, now, I can help you…"

"LEAVE!" he suddenly thundered, stepping fully in front of Ichigo and tensing. "I can already sense them searching for you, if you stay any longer we'll have to run again, and we only just had a chance to rest! If you still truly care for Ichigo, then get out!"

I waited no more; I turned and ran from the building. He was right after all; I could sense reiatsu moving closer and closer. I quickly moved the other way, leading them away from where I had found Ichigo and Shiro. I could give them some more time, though not much. My mind thought back to what had happened, and I smiled slightly.

As Shiro had stood in front of Ichigo, I had seen a flash of some spread wide above the Hollow's shoulders, something that I hadn't expected at all. I didn't fully understand why I had seen them, but it was clear that Ichigo would be okay, because Shiro was there watching over him like a guardian angel.

I had seen a large, beautiful pair of gleaming dark wings.


	9. Birds of a Feather

I know, I know... ya'll thought I died, didn't you? I was going to write more over Spring Break, and then a cousin got married, and I got a freaking awful cold, and I couldn't think at all! I didn't want to butcher this story with my awful sick, ADD brain, and so I didn't continue at all. I'll try not to leave it for so long again, and I think I've figured out what to do with it now, so hopefully I can keep going at a fairly normal pace.

I tried Ichigo's POV in this part, kind of give you guys an idea of what he's thinking. I hope you guys like my reasoning for everything...

* * *

Chapter 9

Birds of a Feather

After Rukia left I gradually allowed my body to uncoil, the tension draining out of my muscles. All of the adrenaline poured out of me and my knees gave out, sending me to the floor. Ichigo let out a shocked cry, diving for me as I started to slump to the floor.

"Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?.!" His voice was panicked and afraid in my ear, and I felt his hand rubbing over my forehead and up into my bangs as he pulled me to his chest, the back of my head against his shoulder.

I ignored his questions, focusing all my power on remaining in the real world. I could feel myself flickering, and I nearly let go, just wanting to go back to Ichigo's inner world and rest. All of my energy had been so focused on keeping myself completely tangible for the meeting with Rukia, and now that she was gone, I felt like I was going to disappear.

"Shiro, answer us!"

I let out a groan, swallowing through a suddenly dry throat. "I'm… just… tired…" I began to fade again, and then the world faded from sight.

* * *

I felt a bit of fear move through me as Shiro flickered in my arms and nearly faded, but then his body went limp in unconsciousness and he solidified. I pushed myself to my feet, carefully pulling Shiro with me. He was heavy, but I managed to get him to the bed and under the covers.

I sat on the bed beside him, pulling him up to my body and hugging him close. My Hollow was driving himself into the floor to protect and take care of me, and I was worried about him. I had never doubted Shiro's strength, but he needed to rest and take care of himself before worrying about me.

His skin was colder than normal, I noticed, as I rubbed my fingers lightly over his forehead. I could feel the coolness of his breath against my arm, steady and even while he finally slept. He had slept for a little while earlier, but it hadn't been more than an hour, hardly long enough to recharge him.

I started to hum softly after nearly an hour of just thinking, running my fingers gently through Shiro's hair in a gesture I knew calmed him. Sure enough a gentle purr started deep in his throat and he snuggled closer, finally seeming to move into true sleep instead of that strange and worrying coma-like state.

I knew that while Shiro had managed to keep us ahead of our pursuers for a while, we couldn't keep running forever. We had to find some way to plead our case to the _soutaichou_ without getting caught or killed, but in the end that might end up being what we had to do. I sighed softly, my eyes flickering down to the white face of my beloved Hollow.

So much had happened in such a small amount of time, and I felt more and more like I was becoming useless. I felt so weak half the time, and I knew it was because I had never really gotten over my illness. Being out in the cold and not getting proper food or rest was wreaking havoc on my body; it was hard for me to feel normal again.

Even so, my mind was something that I had no idea how to fix. Shiro had been correct when he had explained it to Rukia, I couldn't help but refer to the two of us as one, it came out whether I meant for it to or not. I couldn't remember certain phrases or words that I had known most of my life, and part of that pained me.

There were times, though, that I managed to break through and remember everything, and it was happening more and more often. I hoped against hope that it meant that soon I would be whole once more, but Shiro put up with me no matter what, and I loved him all the more for that.

Shiro shifted slightly, curling closer. I smiled, rubbing a hand over his hair before shifting to lie down beside him. I had eaten earlier, and although I was still hungry, I would wait until Shiro had slept and eat with him. As soon as I settled down he threw an arm over my waist, pulling me close and putting his nose in my hair.

I smiled softly, placing my cheek against his collarbone and closing my eyes with a sigh. Sleep crept up to claim me before long, pulling me into comfortable, cool darkness.

* * *

Waking up took me a while. I was so warm and comfortable, and there was a gentle sound in my ear that was so soothing, I didn't want to wake up. It had been so long since I had gotten a proper sleep, and it felt wonderful.

I was wrapped in warmth, blankets covering me from the shoulders down, and arms wrapped around my shoulders. I could feel the warmth of what felt like Ichigo's chest beneath my cheek, and there was a gentle throbbing from beneath my face.

My eyes finally fluttered open, and I found myself lying with my head on Ichigo's chest, just as I had thought. I finally discovered what the sound was that was so relaxing and calming, and at first it surprised me, because I had never noticed it before. It was something so insignificant, something so simple.

The sound of my aibou's heart beating.

I closed my eyes again, wrapped up in the sound. I didn't have a heartbeat, so this was something foreign to me, but it was so soothing, I couldn't help but get lost in it. It calmed what nervous thoughts I had, and settled my body almost back into sleep. I snuggled closer to Ichigo, ready to drift back into sleep, but the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach made me frown.

I needed to eat something, I was so hungry…

Sighing, I pushed myself up carefully, trying not to wake Ichigo. He shifted slightly as I moved, his eyebrows moving together and his arm searching for me. I smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek gently before pulling the blanket up to his shoulder as he rolled onto his side. He settled at the touch of my lips, and I took that moment to rise to my feet and get on the phone.

Ordering some room service took only a moment, and I quietly accepted the food once it arrived. I once again managed to avoid getting seen entirely, guaranteeing us a little while longer here. I had gotten enough food for both Ichigo and I, but I was reluctant to wake him. For a long moment I simply sat on the side of the bed, watching him sleep.

Leaning down, I nibbled my way up the side of his exposed throat, smiling when he growled softly in his sleep and shifted away from me. "Aibou…" I purred in his ear before nipping at his earlobe. "Aibou, wake up…"

He swatted at me, but I dodged it easily and dove back in to lick at the shell of his ear. "Come on, aibou, you know you're hungry…"

"G'way Shiro…" he mumbled, grabbing the blanket and rolling over sharply in an attempt to discourage me.

I grinned, climbing fully onto the bed and going onto all fours above him. I lay down on his shoulder, at which he grunted and tried to throw me off. I clung to him like a leech, grinning madly all the while.

After a few moments of wrestling with me he gave up, flopping down onto the bed and glaring at me with amused chocolate eyes. "You just couldn't let us sleep, could you?"

I grinned widely, leaning down to give him a kiss on the tip of his nose, just to see him blink cutely. "You know that you're hungry. Now come on, let's get some grub!"

He chuckled softly, but followed me up from the bed, eagerly digging into the food that I had ordered. We both easily demolished the huge spread that I had ordered, moving over to the bed afterwards to rest again.

Ichigo lay down on his back, and I settled beside him, snuggling up to his side and laying my ear against the steady throb of his heart. Again the sound was like a balm to my slightly frazzled nerves, and I felt relief flood through me. I sighed happily, closing my eyes and stroking my fingers gently across the planes of Ichigo's bare stomach.

I could hear the smile in his next statement, his hand gently winding through my hair. "You're more snuggly than usual."

I nibbled on my lower lip, and then hesitantly admitted why I was currently positioned the way I was. "I… I like the sound of your heartbeat."

"Our heart?"

"I don't have one of my own." I admitted quietly, almost embarrassed about it.

His hand froze for a moment in my hair, and then I felt his fingers move against my jugular, no doubt searching for the heartbeat that I didn't have. I heard and felt his quiet gasp of shock, and I almost shied away from him, worried that he was disgusted with me in some way.

"We… we never noticed before." he murmured softly. His hand returned to stroking gently in my hair, and then I felt his lips against my forehead. "It's okay Shiro, you can share our heart. It's yours anyway."

A sort of warmth spread throughout my chest and stomach and I shifted up to kiss him soundly, his smile gentle against my kiss. "Thank you, aibou." I murmured softly, nuzzling his cheek. "If I had a heart, it would be yours too."

* * *

Aww, warm awkward fuzzies. Gotta love it.


	10. You Are the Faith Inside Me

**_ABSOLUTELY VITAL AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! _**

**_This chapter is nothing but a huge lemon. (_I know, most of you are probably excited! I know I was!) _If you do not want to read this sort of stuff, then skip this chpater entirely. I tried to keep it relatively safe for fanfiction rules, but it is a very strong lemon, and as such rated M. _**

Alright, now that the seriousness is over, I think that I feel good about posting this. Enjoy the lemon you guys, I think you've all earned it!

* * *

Chapter 10

You Are the Faith Inside Me

I woke to the blackness of night, the warmth of Ichigo's body beside me, and the lingering moistness of his kisses as he moved over my throat. His soft brown eyes met mine in the blackness of the room, and I saw his gentle smile as his fingers stroked across my cheek. His body rested across my chest, draped over me, his heart thudding gently against my chest.

I raised a hand, threading my fingers through his orange hair and bringing our lips together. Heat spread from the touch, pouring through my body as I lifted my other arm to wrap it around his waist, pulling him closer to me as I rolled, covering his body with my own. He moaned softly at the pressure, his back arching slightly and his fingers latching onto my bicep.

Our bodies fit together perfectly, the curves of his skin and muscle easily fitting against my own. He was warm against me, and I covered his mouth with my own again, tilting my head and slipping my tongue between his perfect lips. He opened his mouth beneath me, shyly returning the intimate touch while his hands trailed up my arms to tangle in my hair. I pushed a knee between his legs, pushing upwards.

A loud gasp escaped his throat as I pressed my knee into his desire; his head flying back to break our kiss. I smiled, turning my kisses to the exposed column of his throat, moving across the fluttery beat of his heart and down to his collarbone, nipping and sucking as I went. I could both hear and feel the sounds coming from his lips, and fire rolled through me.

His heart thundered beneath my lips as I moved across his naked chest, and I rested there for a moment, trailing my hands up and down his muscled sides. He shook beneath me, his own hands running along my back, tracing down my spine and around my shoulder blades. I arched my back as his nails drug down the length of my spine, sending shivers of pleasure and lust through my body.

A smile moved across Ichigo's face as I reacted to him, and he repeated the action, this time pulling a deep groan from my throat. _Gods, that feels incredible!_

Not wanting to be outdone, I went back to kissing my way down his body, my hands dipping below the waistband of his pajama pants to trace the lines of his hipbones. He gasped faintly as my tongue dipping into his navel, his stomach flinching away from me before he arched back upwards.

I smiled against his damp skin, my chin touching the waistband of his pants. He whimpered faintly when I shifted lower, taking his pants with me. I could feel the bulge of his desire pressing against my throat, and then I sat up, watching him pant in the aftermath.

Sitting up, I carefully straddled his body, settling right on his hips. His chocolate eyes burned up at me, and then he shifted.

Fire and lightning shot from between my legs, and I threw my head back with a strangled gasp, my fingers clenching where they were against the bed beside him. My body tightened sharply, and then it was suddenly gone, leaving me sweating and panting, surprised.

"What…"

Ichigo grinned up at me. "Looks like we found a sensitive spot."

My breath was shaky as I tried to regain my cool, my fingers shaking against his chest as I struggled to right the world that had tilted on its axis as soon as I had felt him press against that spot just behind my manhood. Never before had I felt anything like this, and I was a little off balance.

I finally regained my breath, my eyes shifting down to meet his as I slid back to sit on his thighs, allowing enough room for me to spread his legs to admit me. "If that spot is on me, well…" a wicked grin moved onto my face. "We are the same, after all."

His eyes widened, and then I watched with fascination as they rolled back into his head, a startled choke coming from his mouth as his entire body arched upwards. He collapsed a second later, gasping for breath, and I noted absently that he hadn't breathed throughout the entire few seconds.

"W-Whoa…" he stuttered out, a shaky smile crossing his lips. He then sat up, wrapping his arms around my neck and bringing our mouths together, pressing our chests together in a burning touch that made me groan.

My arms went around his waist, and I put a hand down to pluck at the waistband of his pajamas, pushing them down to feel the perfect curves of his behind. He made a soft sound of surprise against my lips as my fingers ghosted over his entrance, but he didn't fight me.

We parted only briefly to remove the remainder of our clothes, and then we came back together with gasps at the skin to skin contact. He moved like fire across my skin, sweaty and gorgeous in the faint light of the moon through the window. Our hips pressed together sent bolts of pleasure through me, and I shifted again, my fingers moving down to search his body.

He let out a faint cry as I slipped a finger inside him, and then I retreated, a frown on my lips. "Aibou…"

He grinned up at me suddenly, turning and digging the drawer beside the bed. A tube was pressed into my hands, and I blinked in shock as I realized that it was a bottle of lube. "You… When did you get this?" A mischievous smile was my only answer, and I leaned down to smirk against his lips after I kissed him thoroughly. "You little sneak. I don't know how you got that around my sight."

A faint giggle answered me, his smile widening. "Very carefully. Now, where were we?"

After coating my fingers I again traveled down his body, slipping a finger carefully inside him while my lips moved over his throat to try and distract him. His hands rubbed over my back, his legs spreading a little wider and hips moving up against my own. I grunted faintly, thrusting against him briefly before regaining control, another finger joining the first inside his body.

He grunted softly, pain tingeing the sound, but I didn't stop my advances, only slowed them and continued my soothing kisses to his cheeks and lips. As he began to kiss back and his body relaxed against me I began to scissor gently, stretching him to ease the pain of my entrance.

"Shiro…" his voice was choked and soft against my ear, my lips against his pulse as three fingers thrust in and out of his body. He was rocking against me, sweat slicking his body.

"You're so beautiful, Ichigo… I whispered into his ear, withdrawing and running a hand up his thigh, pulling his knee up to my ribs. He curled his leg around my hips, and his eyes met mine just before I entered his body.

His gasp was one of pain and pleasure mixed into one, and as our bodies settled together he panted sharply, tears slipping down his cheeks. I kissed every one of them away, my fingers moving soothingly over his arms and back, trying to calm him and ease the ache that I knew I was causing. Every sense in my body screamed for me to thrust into him, but I held myself, trembling with need.

As soon as Ichigo breathed the word "Go…" into my ear I moved, thrusting shallowly before increasing my speed, pulling fully out and slamming back in. He muffled his cry against my shoulder, his fingers clawing on my shoulders, leaving red lines down my back. I kept an arm wrapped around his waist, the other bracing his neck as he wrapped both legs around my waist, pushing me faster.

The wet slap of skin against skin was nearly completely muffled beneath our panting breaths and the faint smacking of our kisses as we moved desperately together, and above it all I could hear the racing of his heartbeat, feel the pounding against his chest.

"Shiro…" he breathed, his back arching sharply and a gasp escaping him as I managed to locate his prostate. His body tightened around me, and with a grunt I shifted my angle, hitting that spot every time.

He jerked against me, his body going rigid. "Shiro!"

"Wait for me, aibou…" I choked into his ear. "Wait for me…!"

The next tightening of his body was more than enough; I thrust fully in and came with a silent roar, barely feeling the warmth of his own release spilling across our stomachs, his fingernails breaking the skin of my back and his teeth biting into my shoulder.

When the world finally stopped spinning I managed to open my eyes. I was lying against Ichigo's chest, his heart thundering against my chest. I lifted myself off of him, rolling to lie beside him. I kissed him gently, my hand stroking the wet orange strands away from his forehead and cheek. He smiled at me, his eyes satisfyingly tired and full of love.

"You are amazing…" I whispered softly.

His smile widened slightly. "I haven't done anything special."

I felt warmth and happiness flood through me as I heard the singular word. "You are so very special, aibou. Just look at me." I grinned. "From crazy, homicidal Hollow to this soft, romantic thing that I've become."

He nuzzled my cheek gently. "I like the soft, romantic Shiro. Besides, it took me long enough to get through to you."

I snorted. "I think it took us long enough to get through to each other."

A moment of silence passed between us, and then he smiled faintly. "I love you." His voice was soft, full of sincerity and warmth, making me shiver.

I smiled pulling him close to me, not caring that we were sticky and gross. "I love you too, aibou."


	11. Remember, Remember

Chapter 11

Remember, Remember

Again I awoke to humming, soft and gentle in my ear.

_I could get used to this…_

Hands stroked gently over my hair, and the steady sound of my aibou's heartbeat was in my ear. I shifted slightly, turning my head to press gentle kisses against Ichigo's heart.

I heard his smile when he spoke next, and I felt him press a few fingers against my temple in an affectionate touch. "Good morning, Shiro."

"Good morning, beautiful." I murmured, a smile on my lips as I shifted up to kiss his lips softly. His lovely eyes filled with warmth, and I gently stroked a hand over his forehead and cheekbone. "Gods, Ichigo… What was I thinking before, aibou?"

He chuckled. "You were being a Hollow. You couldn't help yourself."

"How could I have missed this?" I asked. "We could have had all of this so long ago, if I had just gotten over that anger and hate that I now realize was wrong of me to have."

A gentle laugh was my response. "And now you're not sounding like yourself at all. Where has the Shiro that I know and love gone?"

In my thoughts I totally missed the "I" in his sentence, and I simply continued onward. "I just think that I should start taking better care of what we have, aibou. After all, we could get caught any day now."

"Don't say that." he admonished. "Both of us are better than that, and now that I've finally gotten some of my strength back, I can help you out a lot more than I have been. I think that all I needed was a good rest and a chance to unwind." He chuckled. "And apparently some sex on the side."

I snorted gently. "Well, sex does fix… every…thing…" My jaw dropped open. "You said I. The entire time. I don't think I've heard you talk like that since… since before the accident."

A grin spread across his face. "That's probably because I haven't. I knew what I was doing wasn't right, but I just couldn't fix it. Something happened last night… Something I've never felt before. And I just feel… I feel _new_."

Before I could speak there was a faint tremor in my mind, a warm tingling somewhere within me. It was the link that I had with Ichigo, the one that had always been there. Even though we had always had a strong connection, it felt different somehow, almost… deeper.

And then I realized. Energy transfer between the two of us had been possible at some point, but we had to focus on it, had to try to give each other power. Now, there was simply a huge reservoir of combined strength, one that I could easily pull power from. There were no more walls between us.

"Wow…" I murmured.

He chuckled faintly, nodding. "An appropriate word for it. I noticed it a little while ago; I think it might have something to do with how much better I'm feeling. I haven't felt this good since Toshiro came to tell me that we had to leave."

I glanced down at his body, running a finger down his side. "You're not so skinny anymore… Even overnight you've been changed this much."

"Skinny?" he tilted his head. "You never mentioned anything about me being too skinny before."

My eyes met his briefly before I looked away. "You know how I am; I'm not very good at voicing my worries. By the time I was more efficient at that, I had more important things to worry about. But you were getting too thin; I was starting to see your ribs."

Ichigo sighed faintly. "Weeks of living in the streets will do that to you. We need to do something about money, Shiro. I haven't really got enough money left for us to keep doing this; these two hotel stays have used up a lot, and I didn't want to use it unless we absolutely had to. I certainly didn't expect to be using it this way."

"I know. You wanted to go to college. You almost had enough for two years, right?" I asked, tilting my head.

He nodded. "Yup. Dad told me that he would help me, but I wanted to save up as much as I could… I was going to start looking into schools this fall… Damn the Soul Society for that."

I folded my arms, resting my chin on my wrist where I leaned against my aibou's chest. "I still don't understand why they suddenly decided to come after you. I mean, it's not like they didn't know before, right? You were using my mask for a while."

"Yea, I know. I think it's because they had to go through with all their legal stuff; you remember how Yamamoto is about being so legally correct. Now that the war is over, they don't need me, so now they can come after me for doing something illegal." Ichigo mused out loud, his hand coming up to rest on the small of my back.

"Speaking of illegal, what about the rest of the vaizards? Why aren't they going after them?"

Ichigo snorted. "Don't give me that, you know as well as I do that they vanished after the end of the war. No one has seen or heard from them in nearly two years. I can't even sense them anymore, and I know that they're not in their warehouse. I have no idea where they've gone."

"Right…" I murmured. "I had forgotten that."

A comfortable silence descended on us, and I closed my eyes after a few moments, sighing contentedly and relaxing. Ichigo's hand ran briefly over my hair, and then pushed at me. "Come on, get up. We're gross."

I made a face. "Oh come on, aibou, I just got comfortable!"

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I felt a glow of warmth in my chest. The old Ichigo was finally coming back out. "Well I feel disgusting, and we're both covered in all kinds of nasty things, so we need to go shower."

"Ooo, shower…" I purred, suddenly feeling a lot more excited about the idea.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, lightly smacking me over the head. "Nothing dirty, you perv. We need to get clean and then get out of here. We need to get on the move, Rukia being here for so long the other day might bring them back here at some point, even though she said she was going to lead them away."

I ran a hand over my hair. "Yea, I guess…" I reluctantly sat up, following my aibou into the bathroom where he turned on the water and stepped under the warm spray. I joined him after only a moment, purring slightly at the warm water cascading over my skin. It felt wonderful after such a long and satisfyingly tired night.

The beautiful muscled back in front of me was too tempting; I placed my palms flat on Ichigo's shoulder blades, running my flat hands over his back. He leaned into me, muscles rippling lightly beneath his tanned skin. The warm water made our skin slide together easily, and I stepped closer, my arms moving around his waist. He leaned back against me, his fingers dancing over my forearms.

"Remember Shiro, nothing perverted. We really should get clean." he murmured softly, leaning his head back onto my shoulder and pressing his cheek to mine.

I growled softly, but nodded in agreement, reaching past his body to grab at the soap. The liquid soap smelled faintly of vanilla, the hotel brand was actually fairly nice. I easily cleaned his beautiful body, running my hands over his shoulders and arms and soaping him up.

He returned the favor, tracing every plane of my body gently and lovingly. I smiled as he explored, turning to allow him to scrub at my back. A moment later his hands were moving through my white hair, working up a lather of shampoo.

"Wow…" he murmured softly as he washed. "Your hair is colorless really. Very shimmery white. You're entirely bright…" A kiss was pressed to the back of my shoulder. "Beautiful…" Another kiss, this time close to the back of my neck. "Pure…" A kiss to the nape of my neck. "White…"

I purred softly, turning my head to kiss him slowly, lovingly. Turning beneath the warm spray I wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing our bodies together. "I love you, aibou…" I whispered, putting our foreheads together and looking deep into his eyes. "I love you."

Another beautiful smile graced his face. "I love you too, Shiro."

* * *

Ok, next chapter is when things start picking up...


	12. Hiding Betrayal

Chapter 12

Hiding Betrayal

I was startled out of my thoughts as I read the train station's sign by the feeling of a reiatsu I knew heading in our direction. My head snapped up at the same time as Shiro's, and our eyes met a moment later. We had finally found the opportune time to leave Karakura, now that I was no longer ill and he was rested and well once more. After gathering what little we had left, we had headed for the station.

It seemed now, though, that someone had located us. I closed my eyes, focusing on the reiatsu and trying to discern who it was.

After a moment I opened my eyes, looking at Shiro. "It's Rukia. I don't feel anyone else with her, and her reiatsu is abnormally high. I think she's trying to get us to come."

Shiro growled softly, narrowing his eyes beneath the shade of the hoodie that he wore. "I don't like the idea of going to see her, aibou. But if that's what you want…"

I nodded. "Perhaps she can help us figure out what to do. Come on, let's go towards her." I wanted to let her know that we were coming, get her to lower her reiatsu a little, but it was too much of a risk to raise my own. If there was anyone else nearby, they would sense us and head this way.

Shiro followed me silently as I headed away from the train station, moving into what felt like Rukia's line of travel. Sure enough, I saw her come bounding over the rooftops a moment later, and she smiled when she saw me standing just out of the alleyway. As soon as she spotted me I stepped back into the shadows, gently hushing Shiro when he growled softly as she came near.

"Ichigo!" she said quietly, moving towards me. "It's good to see you! How are you feeling?"

I grinned back at her. "I'm a lot better than I was."

Her eyes widened. "Your speech…"

"All fixed." I said with another smile. "So how are things going? Any progress in Soul Society on convincing them that I'm not a criminal?"

I got a sigh at that question. "No…" Rukia murmured, shaking her head slightly. "I'm afraid that the _soutaichou_ refuses to see reason. There are several of us fighting in your defense, myself, Renji, and Hitsugaya-_taichou_ included. I think we may be closer to getting him to at least consider not executing you."

Shiro snorted from behind me. "Well, I suppose that's a bit of an improvement."

Rukia's eyes traveled to my Hollow, the violet a little nervous when she looked at him. "I'm sorry for what I did last time to upset you."

He scoffed, folding his arms. I elbowed him in the ribs, earning an 'oof' sound before he glared at me. I ignored him, smiling at Rukia instead. "He's just being an overprotective jackass, ignore him. Besides, we're okay now, and even if someone did come after us, I think that we'd be able to handle them no problem."

Rukia nodded with a grin. "Honestly I don't know how they expect the low-ranking _shinigami_ that they send after you to have any success in finding or capturing you. If I can defeat them, then they have no chance against you."

I swelled with pride at that statement, and Shiro stifled a giggle.

_Big head much?_ I heard him murmur in my mind.

_Shut up._

"We should go somewhere more private." Rukia murmured. "Although I've hid my reiatsu now, there may be some out there that were following me."

I nodded in agreement. "We can walk together."

We settled into silence as we moved, all of us searching for anyone who might be following. After determining that we were safe, at least, for the time being, I turned to Rukia. "So you said that you guys are fighting for me."

Rukia nodded. "Of course. You're our friend Ichigo, as well as the savior of Soul Society. I honestly don't know why the _soutaichou_ is so pressed to find you now, even after all that you've done."

"I think that it's because he can't find the others." Shiro put in, his double voice making us look at him. "He was never fond of the vizards, and so perhaps the loss of them made him go after the one that he could still find. A way of revenge, if you will."

"I suppose that makes sense…" Rukia murmured thoughtfully. "Even so, I don't think that this is fair in the least. I mean, you guys helped us end the war!"

Shiro snorted. "As if that would make a –" His eyes narrowed as he looked quickly above us. "Shit!"

I tensed, shifting closer to my other half and readying myself to summon Zangetsu. Rukia swore thickly from beside us. "Shit! I was followed! Who is it that they were able to hide themselves so well!.?"

A moment later there was a swell of reiatsu and I looked up, swearing again as I saw the black and white visage of the _taichou_ of the 12th squad, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "Well now, it seems that I've discovered where you were hiding. I thank you, Kuchiki, for showing us the way. Now then, since the _soutaichou_ has forced me to leave my projects, I would rather we get this over with as soon as possible."

Shiro snarled violently as he came close, reiatsu swelling around him as Zangetsu flaring into existence in his hands. "Just try and take us."

I was staring at Rukia in shock and anger, my fists clenched. "You led them here?.!"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No Ichigo, I swear! I didn't know that they were there, I checked! I didn't!"

There was no time for the argument to progress any further; several _shinigami_ sprang out of nowhere, moving fast and quick towards us. There were several that already had their zanpaktou out, and the rest were quickly drawing their blades. I swore, calling for Zangetsu. Shiro grunted faintly as the blade in his hands quivered at my call, and then Zangetsu shimmered, splitting into two identical blades.

We both blinked in shock, and then shrugged it off, Shiro turning to meet the blow of one of the attackers. I did the same on my side, throwing him off with a cry of rage and slashing forward. It took me a moment to fall back into the easy rhythm of fighting, but once I did I smiled slightly; it still felt natural to me. Zangetsu quivered excitedly in my hands, shivering with the thrill of the battle.

I took a step backwards as I heard my name from Shiro's lips, and our backs touched as we took defensive positions against each other. I could feel Shiro's excitement through both our touch and our link; he was having fun.

I grinned at that, tensing and shifting Zangetsu into a defensive position and using the wide blade to throw my attacker away from myself. I felt Shiro execute a similar move, and then he let out a cackle that startled several people around us. I crouched slightly, and then leapt forward, swinging Zangetsu wide and taking down a few attackers.

_Hey aibou, let's – uh!_

The 'umph' sound in my head was accompanied by a thud from behind me, and then I stumbled slightly as I felt Shiro's back hit mine. I quickly turned, and then my eyes widened.

Kurotsuchi had disappeared from where he had been standing a moment before, his zanpaktou drawn and buried in Shiro's left shoulder. I could also see several slashes along his legs; the poison in Kurotsuchi's blade had probably already begun to take effect.

Sure enough, his legs trembled and then collapsed beneath him, a faint gasp escaping him as his fall shifted the blade in his flesh, the golden metal sliding closer to the middle of his chest. His half of Zangetsu clattered from his hands, and then shimmered and joined with my own version of Zangetsu. "Shiro!"

He growled softly, his body shivering as he tried to move, but I knew that there was no way that he would be able too, not with that much poison in his system. Kurotsuchi's face was less than pleased as he looked towards me, drawing the blade slowly from my Hollow's flesh. Shiro gasped in pain as the metal left him, turning his head towards me.

I could see the desperate need to protect in his eyes, the anger at the fact that he was rendered helpless. If there was anything that Shiro hated in the world, it was being useless. He struggled again, but to no avail, and I glanced back up at Kurotsuchi.

"I tire of this." he drawled.

There was no time to react; a hand slammed against my right temple, and the world fled, my body going limp as I fell.

"Aibou! _Aibou!"_

* * *

And the action begins.... I just hope I can keep this story going well!


	13. Driving the Nail

I know, I know. I'm a putz... I'm seriously sorry that it took me so long to update (almost two months!) and I grovel for your forgiveness! In payment, I tried to write this chapter a little longer than usual, although it was really tough. This story is kicking my ass, I'll tell you what. I'm trying to get it going here, but I'm going on vacation in the next week or so, so I may have to wait until I'm done with that to even update. However, I will be able to write during that time, so hopefully my muses won't go MIA again. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 13

Driving the Nail

"Oh my head…"

I groaned, slowly shifting and starting to bring a hand up to rub at my temple. My movement was stopped short; however, as I discovered that my hands were bound behind me, cold metal holding them tight. My fingers were slightly numb; my bonds were tight.

I could feel the chill of the band around my neck, and I knew that it had to be the reason that I was feeling so weak; a reiatsu suppressor. I shifted, looking around what turned out to be a cell, no doubt in the Soul Society. It was dark, though if it was night or just unlit I wasn't sure. The white of my _shihakshou_ had been traded for a simple white yukata and I grumbled faintly.

There was a soft sound from nearby, and I turned my head to see a faint white shape in the corner of the cell. I saw bright orange hair, and my eyes widened slightly.

"Aibou!"

I quickly forced myself to my feet, working my way towards Ichigo and falling to my knees beside him. He didn't appear to be injured at all, but then my eyes took in the sight of the bruised lump on his temple, anger boiling in my stomach.

Raising myself up on my knees, I closed my eyes, lacing my fingers together and focusing. Frowning I forced my arms up, rebounding for a moment and then pushing forward, grunting softly as my arms dislocated and then relocated around in front. I grinned, rotating my shoulders in an effort to ease the faint ache, and then turned my attention back to my aibou.

I pressed a hand to his forehead, trailing my fingers down his cheek. His eyebrows twitched together at my touch, and then his eyes slowly fluttered open. He appeared dazed, his eyes a little clouded as they looked up at me, and then they slowly cleared.

"Shiro?"

I smiled slightly. "Hey, aibou. How are you feeling?"

He shifted on the floor, wanting to push himself up, but his hands were bound behind him as well. He grumbled faintly, and then lay quietly, staring up at me. "Like hell. My arms are sore, and my head hurts. Where the hell are we?"

"In Soul Society, of course." I raised my head, looking towards the barred door. "At least they didn't kill us yet."

I received a snort in response to that statement. "Are you kidding? The old man is far too fond of his rules and laws to just execute us without a trail."

With a sigh I nodded, scooting closer to him and pressing my side against his in an attempt to comfort him. I could tell that he was upset, the anger and sense of betrayal flooding over our link was making me uncomfortable. He echoed my sigh after a moment, returning the pressure against my side and letting his head drop to my shoulder.

"What are we gonna do, Shiro?" he murmured, a slight shiver moving through his body.

I snorted. "We're gonna fight, duh. What else would we do?"

Ichigo turned his head to glare up at me. "With what, smartass? We don't have Zangetsu, and we have reiatsu suppressors on. I can hardly move, plus, we're both handcuffed. What are we possibly going to get away with in this state?.!"

I blinked, a little surprised at this tirade. "Aibou… Come on, it's not like you to be this discouraged. We've gotten out of hard places before."

"I know…" his shoulders slumped a little. "It just seems… a little hopeless. Like we're really going to die here."

I growled at that. "Don't you say that. There is no _way_ we're going to let these bastards get rid of us. Now come on, stop being such a baby and help me figure a way out of here."

He blinked up at me, and then grinned. "Yea, you're right." He pushed himself to his feet, executing a maneuver similar to the one that I had pulled to get his hands in front of him. Once he had done that, we both moved through the cell to try and find some sort of weakness. The bars were too close together for one of us to squeeze out, even with how thin we both were. The window was too high, and the walls were smooth and unbroken.

"Damnit!" Ichigo swore loudly, thudding his fists against the wall. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?.!"

I grinned. "Wait. They'll come for us soon, and then we'll find our chance." I moved to his side, my fingers brushing his gently. "We'll get out of this, don't worry."

"Yea, yea…"

* * *

I awoke with a start, my eyes flashing open in the dark of the cell. I could feel Ichigo curled against my side, his body tense and coiled, ready for anything that might have awoken us. He pressed his cheek a little harder against my collarbone, his hand tensing in mine.

The growl started unbidden in my throat as I saw a figure come to the cell door, my eyes flashing. The person stopped for a moment, and then I saw them come into the light.

Ichigo sat up, his brown eyes wide with surprise. "Renji!"

The redhead met his eyes, but there was no smile on his lips at the sight of my aibou like there usually was. I had never been fond of Renji, but Ichigo liked him, so I tolerated him. The click of the lock opening made me glance to his hands, and then the door slid open.

Light wrapped around the cuffs that held our hands, and then a smaller figure stepped out from behind Renji, a dark head lowered and pale hands trembling on the other ends of the ropes.

I couldn't control the snarl that echoed from my throat at the appearance of Kuchiki Rukia, my muscles coiling in preparation for an attack that I somehow felt would come. To my surprise, (and pleasure), Ichigo echoed my movements, pressing himself closer to me and glaring at the girl in front of us.

Rukia's violet eyes held nothing but sadness when she looked up at us, but I didn't relax my readied pose. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, Shiro. I never meant for this to happen."

"You spiked your reiatsu." I growled softly. "You knew that would bring them, and yet you did it."

"I…" her voice faded off. "I wasn't thinking…" Her eyes met mine. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay! I was worried about you both!"

That comment made me pause for a moment, but Ichigo picked up where I had left off, though he took note of my surprise and I felt a gentle brush of his mind in response to my confusion. "You should have been thinking Rukia."

She nodded. "I know. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now. But I promise you, I will do all that I can to make sure that you get out of this."

Ichigo huffed faintly, but said no more. Renji took my rope from Rukia, turning away from me. "We'd better get going, Central 46 has been waiting."

Rukia nodded, turning as well. They didn't pull on our bonds, and we followed without too much resistance. We both knew that the only way we would ever get out of this was to go with them without a fuss; if we tried to escape, we would only be caught and killed. If we cooperated, there was a chance that we may not be instantly sent to death.

Ichigo's mind brushed mine as we walked, and I sent a wave of love to him. He smiled at me, and I wished furiously that I could touch him. My fingers itched to feel his skin, run through his hair.

_Silly Shiro, now is not the time to be thinking those things._

His mental voice was soft and amused, echoing the laughter dancing in his chocolate eyes. I grinned in response. _It's always the time to be thinking those things. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not picky about the timing. _

Inward laughter. _Don't worry. I noticed. _He paused for a moment, and then shook his head lightly. _Horndog._

_You love me anyway!_ I sing-songed in response, which made him chuckle out loud. I saw Renji and Rukia glance back at us, Renji with an eyebrow raised and Rukia with a faint smile as she saw that Ichigo and I were looking at each other.

The bridge we walked across led to a large set of doors, and I had to keep the growl restrained in my throat as I sensed the multiple reiatsu spilling from inside. Being there and without power made me nervous.

There were men all around us, and Renji and Rukia released our bonds as we stood in the middle. As soon as the cuffs were off I reached out to thread my fingers through Ichigo's, a knee-jerk reaction to the freedom. A moment later we were torn apart, dragged to opposite sides of the inner circle and bound to the floor by chains.

I snarled faintly as I was dragged away from my aibou, but I didn't struggle. Ichigo echoed me, his chocolate eyes flashing angrily.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been brought before Central 46 for the charges of treason against Soul Society by using forbidden techniques in order to gain the powers of a Hollow."

Ichigo glared up at the man who had spoken. "I didn't do it on purpose! It just sort of happened! Besides, you don't see me going on a rampage to tear up Soul Society! Neither is Shiro!"

I remained silent, deeming it better to not speak until spoken to. Although that didn't sit well with my cocky nature, I knew that my snide remarks would only make the situation worse.

Although, I wasn't sure how much better my aibou would be…

"The matter remains, you have gained the illegal powers of a Hollow, and neglected to let your superiors know."

Ichigo growled. "I'm not a full _shinigami!_ I don't have any superiors, damnit! I'm human!"

"Nevertheless, you have the abilities of a _shinigami_, and those of at least a_ fukutaichou_, and we can't allow this transgression to go unpunished." There was a silence for a moment, in which my aibou and I fumed together. "However, we have had many protest against your death, and because of that, we have changed your sentence. You will live in Soul Society for one year, your reiatsu suppressed and your condition monitored by Hitsugaya-_taichou,_ whom we believe has more than enough discipline and power to control you. He is also someone we know you won't give too much trouble. If you ever show any tendency, even the slightest, that you wish to turn on Soul Society, you will be killed."

Ichigo shook with rage, but he knew better than to fight it. Anything was better than being killed on the spot. I blinked; they hadn't mentioned me at all in that entire paragraph.

"What about me?"

My voice caused an interesting reaction. Many jumped faintly, and the man who seemed to be the ringleader looked at me with a faint expression of shock on his features. He didn't have to answer, though, another voice interrupted from nearby.

"Oh don't worry; you'll be looked after by me!"

My eyes widened in rage and surprise, and I turned to look into the black and white face of Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"No…" Ichigo whispered. "No! No, you can't do that! He'll kill him! SHIRO!"

He was straining against the chains now, struggling to reach me. I did the same, my hand reaching out in desperation, trying to reach my aibou one last time…

There was a faint prick in the muscle of my arm, and then darkness.


	14. Find a Savior

Chapter 14

Find a Savior

"No! No, damnit, let me go! You have to let me go! Shiro!"

"Kurosaki!"

The sharp retort of my name made my body freeze, almost in the same instant that the familiar cool waves of Hitsugaya Toshiro's reiatsu swept over me. I turned my head to meet cold teal eyes, though they softened faintly when they met my own.

"Calm yourself for now." the small _taichou _murmured. "We will find a way, but for now, you must cooperate, lest Central 46 change their minds."

I knew that he was right, though it didn't make me feel any better. I turned to watch helplessly as Shiro was dragged away, his hands bound tightly in front of him, his ankles chained together. I tugged uselessly at my bonds once more before going still, knowing that there was no way I could help my other half at this moment in time.

Gentle hands released me, and I fought the urge to run after my Hollow. Instead I moved to follow Toshiro as he gestured to me, staying close to him as we left Central 46. I was shaking with rage and fear, and I felt Toshiro's reiatsu shift to blanket me in a comforting cold that vaguely reminded me of Shiro's aura.

The farther we walked the more I calmed, the pressing comfort of Toshiro's power helping to speed the process. By the time we reached his office, I was breathing normally again, though I was still angry.

I went to the couch in the office, sitting on it and staring at my hands as Toshiro went to sit behind his desk. He was quiet for a long time, and then his soft voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki. I tried to get your Hollow the same punishment as you, but they would not permit me to watch him as I will you. I was hoping that they would put him with one of the other _taichou_, but they chose Kurotsuchi because they knew that he would want to discover the way that he exists."

I nodded miserably. "They want to know why he's not going on a rampage, I expect."

Toshiro nodded in agreement. "Most likely. His behavior is very odd, especially for a Hollow of his rank. With Shiro's power, he could easily be able to take on a _taichou_ and possibly win. He is quite possibly a Vasto Lorde."

"Yea…" I murmured, unable to help the smirk that shifted across my face. "And he still retains a mental connection with me, which is odd enough…" Realization suddenly flitted through me. "Of course! As soon as he regains consciousness he can just phase back into my inner world! Then that bastard Kurotsuchi won't have him anymore!"

Mild surprise flitted across Toshiro's face. "Phase?"

"Shiro doesn't actually have his own body." I frowned. "No, that's not right, well…" I growled in frustration. "It's hard to explain. It's sort of like… like when a zanpaktou materializes itself for bankai training! That's sort of what Shiro's doing right now. He uses our reiatsu and creates himself a body, but if he gets really tired or hurt badly then he can't hold it and he goes back to being inside me. He can also hold it a hell of a lot longer. He's been outside of me for… hmm… well, since we started running almost. About a week after that."

Toshiro nodded. "I see… That is very interesting. I suppose that would solve all the problems then, you would both be easy to watch. However, that might tempt them into giving you to Kurotsuchi."

I growled. "Bastards… Can't they just be happy with me being watched?.! I'm not going to try and betray Soul Society, and as long as I won't, Shiro won't!"

A tense silence descended, in which I tried to contact Shiro. He was obviously still unconscious, as I was getting nothing from his end of the link. I sighed faintly, and then Toshiro spoke again, his voice questioning. "So Shiro will do whatever you tell him? Follow your orders without question?"

After considering for a brief moment I shook my head. "No, not without question. He has his own mind, after all. But for the most part, yea, he does what he's told. I think the only time he's ever not done so is when I'm in danger. He would do anything to protect me, and kill anyone who gets in his way. He's not a servant, he's my partner."

"He calls you aibou."

The statement was soft, though an inquiry was buried in the tone. I blushed faintly, and nodded. "Yea. He's been doing that for a while now."

Toshiro laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his raised arms. His teal eyes were calculating as they watched me, and then a faint smile flickered across his lips. "You are lovers, aren't you?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak.

The small _taichou_ sighed faintly. "That may or may not complicate things…"

There was a sudden twinge in my mind, and I turned my attention inward, raising a hand to still Toshiro's question.

_Oh man…_

_Shiro?.!_

Another mental groan, and then Shiro's voice shakily responded. _Are you okay, aibou? Where are you?_

I rolled my eyes slightly; just like Shiro to think of me first rather than the horrid situation he was in. _I'm fine, I'm with Toshiro. You need to hurry and dematerialize, so that bastard Kurotsuchi can't work on you._

_Right…_

There was a twist on my reiatsu, and I started to feel Shiro's chilly half of our reiatsu moving towards me, and then there was a sharp yank on him and we both cried out simultaneously.

_Fuck! Get off me! Let go! _

I knew that he was yelling out loud at this point, and I could feel Toshiro's cool hands checking to see if I was okay, but all my attention was on my Hollow; I ignored the white-haired _taichou_.

_Shiro! Come on!__I can't aibou, something's wrong! That bastard did something to me! What the –_

Another moment of silence, and then my Hollow swore loudly, and there was more pulling on our reiatsu, stretching it, stretching…

_**AIBOU!**_

**SNAP.**

Empty. Alone. Too cold.

It took me several minutes to realize that the screaming I heard dimly was my own.

* * *

It was a while before I was able to get Kurosaki to calm down. He was screaming senselessly most of the time, although I periodically heard his Hollow's name through the calls. I could hear his voice beginning to break before the end, but I managed to calm him down by cocooning him in my reiatsu and holding him securely.

He was still shaking after his screaming had stopped, his eyes staring off into space. I wasn't sure what had just happened, although I had a feeling that it had something to do with Kurotsuchi. When Kurosaki had first gestured to me to stop talking, I had assumed that he had been conversing with his Hollow. His cry of pain had startled me at first, but he had ignored me, and so I had backed off.

Then the screaming had begun.

I heard a knock at the door, and I glanced behind me before calling out. "Enter!"

The door slid open to show Matsumoto's concerned eyes, her gaze going to the shaking bundle of Kurosaki on the couch. She moved inside and shut the door, walking to my side and looking down at the orange-haired boy.

"I heard him screaming." she murmured softly. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. He was talking to his Hollow mentally, and then…"

Her eyes narrowed. "Kurotsuchi?"

"Most likely."

Matsumoto sighed faintly, and then reached out a motherly hand to touch Kurosaki's hand. He flinched away from her, and then, to my shock, wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me forward. I was thrown off balance, tumbling against his larger body where I was promptly pinned.

I glared at my _fukutaichou_ as she giggled, and then struggled in Kurosaki's grasp. "Kurosaki, you idiot, let me go!"

His grip did not relent, and I sighed faintly, going still against him.

"You're cold,_ taichou_." Matsumoto said matter-of-factly, her cornflower blue eyes laughing.

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Well…" she said thoughtfully, tapping her forefinger against her chin. "Don't you think that his Hollow would be cold? He's not technically alive, you know. Your body temperature isn't as cold as his would be, but you're probably close enough that it's making Ichigo-_kun_ feel a little better."

I considered her words, and then nodded; her theory made sense. It also backed up the fact that I had to completely cover him in my reiatsu before he would calm. Sighing faintly, I permitted him to keep me where I was for the time being, some distant part of me wanting to make my friend feel better in whatever way I could.

After all, I hadn't been much help when it came to getting his Hollow out of the situation he was in currently.

* * *

Man I'm mean... Don't worry though, the next chapter they'll start the plan to get Shiro back! I won't leave him with Kurotsuchi for long.


	15. Hold It Together

I know, I know, I'm taking forever... This story is kicking my ass. I'm trying though, people, and I will NEVER give up!

Warning: Some OOC action, I think.

* * *

Chapter 15

Hold It Together

I allowed Kurosaki to hold me for a time, and it wasn't long before I felt him nodding off against my neck. I fidgeted uncomfortably, and then finally shimmied a hand between our bodies, pressing at the orange-head's chest. He growled softly, but after a moment his grip on me finally loosened and allowed me to get to my feet. I went over to my desk, sitting down behind it and starting to work on my paperwork.

Kurosaki watched me from the couch, his brown eyes looking a little empty. I heard a knock at the door, and I raised my head. "Enter."

Matsumoto entered the room, her eyes serious. "I don't know what we're going to do, _taichou_. I can't see how we're going to get Ichigo-_kun_'s Hollow back at all."

I nodded, lacing my fingers together and resting my chin on them. "I know what you mean. Kurotsuchi will no doubt have a tight guard around him, and there are no visitors allowed inside the 12th division complex without explicit permission from Kurotsuchi himself." I closed my eyes, frowning. "I think that I'll need to go and talk to the _soutaichou_."

"What good is that going to do?"

At the sound of Ichigo's voice both Matsumoto and I turned to look at him. His chocolate eyes were sad as he stared at me. I sighed faintly, considering my answer. "In all reality, I don't know. But at this point I think this is all that we can do. I have several other_ taichou_ on my side, so perhaps if we talk to him and get him to at least give Shiro to a different _taichou._"

He looked down, but said nothing in response to my words. I pushed myself to my feet, heading towards the door. I heard a scuffle behind me, and turned my head to see Ichigo scrambling to his feet, following after me like a lost puppy. He stuck to my side, walking only a few steps behind me as I headed through the 10th division complex and towards the 13th.

"How many are against this?" Ichigo asked softly after a moment.

"There are currently seven _taichou_ that are either on our side or uncomfortable with the situation. Ukitake, Kyouraku, Hisagi, Renji, and myself are the ones who are totally against keeping either one of you under watch or restriction. Kuchiki, and Unohana are both against, at least, by what I can tell, the cruel treatment that your Hollow will suffer at the hands of Kurotsuchi. As for Soi Fon, Komomura, Kenpachi, and Kira, I have no idea." I responded, mentally listing them off.

I knew of this siding because of the meeting that had occurred shortly before the sentencing. We _taichou_ had been informed of the sentence, and there had been several outcries against it. Renji had been furious, the primal scream of his reiatsu flying around us until he was subdued by the icy breath of his _fukutaichou_'s reiatsu, Rukia. Ukitake and Kyouraku had both taken steps forward, pleading with the _soutaichou_ to try and change the decision. Unohana's kind face had been worried, and there had been a look of disgust on Kuchiki's face.

I hoped that this banding of our rank would change the sentence, but at the same time, I was worried that it would do nothing at all, and I would be unable to help my friend in this desperate time.

I glanced behind me once more, my heart saddening at the lost look in Ichigo's strong eyes, the slump on shoulders, the worry hanging over him. I knew that look; I had once had it when I had nearly lost Momo. And Ichigo had given her back to me, had helped me erase that look from my features.

And so I would do all I could to erase it from his.

* * *

I had never felt so empty.

It was surprising to me that I could feel this way. There had once been a time in my life when Shiro hadn't been with me, but I supposed that after spending so much time with him constantly resting in my mind, I had forgotten what it was like to not have him.

My mind was so quiet; even Zangetsu wasn't making himself known like he did periodically. I could feel the faint sorrow echoing from my zanpaktou; after all, Shiro was one of his wielders as well.

I followed Toshiro through the street of the Seireitei, glancing behind me to see the forms of the other _taichou_ of the Gotei 13. Ukitake, Kyouraku, Hisagi, and Renji were currently behind us, and I could see the shape of Kenpachi coming to join us, Unohana not far behind him. Toshiro had the idea that if enough of the _taichou_ protested against keeping Shiro with Kurotsuchi, then they could perhaps convince Central 46 that it was more beneficial to keep my Hollow in one piece.

After all, he had been extremely helpful in defeating the traitors.

I wasn't so sure that it was going to work, but at the same time, I had faith in Toshiro. The look of determination on the small white-haired _taichou_'s face filled me with a hope that I hadn't had for the last day, and somehow in my heart I knew that Toshiro would do anything he could to free Shiro.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, and I looked up into the fatherly eyes of Ukitake. The white-haired man smiled gently at me, his reiatsu soothing as it welled around me. "Don't worry Kurosaki-_kun_, we'll talk to Yama-_jiji_ and get him to convince Central 46."

A smile came onto my face in response to his words, but it faded after a moment. "Do you really think that you can change their minds?"

Kyouraku cut in at this point. "Well, if we know Yama-_jiji_, if we convince him that your Hollow is a vital ally, then he'll do all that he can to at least get his supervision transferred. But I think that he knows better than anyone that it's a bad idea to put him with Kurotsuchi. That man will tear the poor thing apart and not think twice about it."

I nodded, my hand clenching into a fist at my side. "That bastard… If he does anything to Shiro, I'll kill him."

Hisagi smirked from my side, and the 9th division _taichou_ turned his dark eyes to me. "As much as you would like to, I'm afraid we can't let you do that. I'm hoping that since we haven't left your Hollow alone for long, we will be able to avoid too much damage to him."

Renji snorted. "Knowing Kurotsuchi, I doubt that."

Toshiro turned his head. "We're here."

Ukitake and Kyouraku stepped forward to stand beside the 10th _taichou_, their faces set in serious expressions. "Hey, Yama-_ji!_"

I saw the bearded man turn towards us, and my eyes hardened. _He knows exactly why we're here…_

"I do not know if we can accomplish what you wish."

I glared at the old man as hard as I could, wishing that the reiatsu suppressor was gone so that I could do some damage. If I hadn't had my power taken away, I would have fought to keep Shiro at my side.

"This is ridiculous, _soutaichou_, and you know it!" Toshiro's surprisingly powerful voice thundered through the hall, and the small _taichou_ drew himself up to his full height, his icy reiatsu swirling around us. "Kurotsuchi will pay no mind to any of our wishes, he will tear that man apart!"

The _soutaichou_ turned his eyes to Toshiro, silent for a moment before speaking. "Central 46 wish to understand how the Hollow came to be as he is; that is why they sent him to Kurotsuchi."

I could hold back my rage no longer, I took a step forward and yelled out. "Damnit, if you want to know that kind of stuff, all you have to do is ask! Shiro and I don't care! Besides, that bastard will kill him! He'll rip him limb from limb, they'll never get the answers they seek!"

The elderly man turned to me, staring for a moment.

"You know that he's right, Yama-_ji_." Ukitake said softly. "Kurotsuchi was never a pleasant man, and he certainly has no regard for anyone's rights. You will lose that Hollow, and that prime ally that he is."

"Know this." I snarled, my reiatsu swelling and pressing against the bonds that held it. I saw all of the gathered _taichou_ look at me in shock as they felt the scream that was my power, even through the restraints. "If Shiro dies, I _will_ become that traitor you wrongly accused me of being."

"See reason." Hisagi's calm voice cut in. "You cannot allow the Hollow to remain in Kurotsuchi's watch. At least give him to one of the other_ taichou_. I'm sure that he and Kurosaki-_san_ would be happy to answer any questions that you and Central 46 have of them."

Silence reigned for a long moment, and then the _soutaichou_ nodded. "Very well. I will speak with Central 46, and we will attempt to transfer the Hollow to a different guardian."

I felt all of the anger flow out of me in a rush, leaving my knees weak. I felt the gentle press of Toshiro against my side, his chilly power giving me a boost to keep me on my feet as we left the room. As soon as the doors closed I let out a sigh, stuttering slightly.

"Thank you, all of you." I murmured.

_I'm coming for you Shiro. I won't leave you._


	16. Don't Leave Me To Die Here

Since I took forever with this, I'm posting two chapters at once! The unfortunate side effect is that it's the last two chapters... Yes ya'll, this is it! The next chapter is the last!

* * *

Chapter 16

Don't Leave Me to Die Here

Pain.

God, I never thought that I could feel this much pain.

That bastard Kurotsuchi had been doing so many things in the last few hours (days, weeks, months, I no longer knew) that I could no longer keep track. I had had blood drawn, flesh removed, and cuts made. I was bleeding from several places, and I believed that there was a strip of muscle missing from somewhere in my right arm.

The open wound still ached.

He hadn't bothered to bandage or care for any of the marks he made, so I was still bleeding and starting to get woozy from loss of blood. The only part of me that had any sign of being cared for was my chest, which was messily stitched together. There was a huge gash over the left side of my ribs, and the entire area hurt so badly that I wanted nothing more than to pass out to get away from it.

I felt cold, alone, and weak.

I _hated_ being weak, with every fiber of my being.

My mind felt so empty and silent; my connection to Ichigo had been severed completely. I had tried several more times to find him, to attempt to return to him, but each time I was greeted only with silence. It was like trying to find a foothold on a wall of glass; there was nothing to grasp at.

Sighing faintly, I curled up on the floor of the dark hole that I was in, resting my chin on my wrist and closing my eyes. I knew that sleeping was a bad idea, but at the same time, I felt so tired. I wanted to rest, but my mind remained active, trying to figure out a way to get out of the mess that I was in.

_I guess I just have to wait for Ichigo to come find me…_ I thought miserably. I growled softly, irritated. I wasn't the rescuee, I was the rescuer, damnit. I hated being so helpless like this!

Damn that freaky clown faced bastard!

I curled a little tighter.

_Please Ichigo… Don't leave me to die down here…_

* * *

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki, wake up!"

I stirred, and then my eyes opened slowly, blinking in the bright morning light. I had apparently gone to sleep on the couch in Toshiro's office, waiting for him to finish his paperwork.

I could feel a hand in mine, and I frowned, my fingers tensing faintly as I tried to discover who it was. The fingers were long and slender, the palm tiny against my own. Soft, cool skin glided against my own, and then the fingers were pulled forcefully away from mine. I followed the arm up to meet cool teal eyes, and I blinked.

"Toshiro?"

He raised an eyebrow, but I could see the faint blush across his nose and cheekbones. "You wouldn't let go of my hand when I touched you earlier to check on you."

I blinked again, and then glanced away from him. "Sorry. I guess I'm too used to sleeping with Shiro lately. You're… cold, kind of like him."

"That's what Matsumoto said." Toshiro replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

I couldn't help the question that slipped from my mouth, though I kicked myself for it as soon as the statement left my lips. "Why are your hands so soft?"

Toshiro's eyes widened faintly, and then he glanced away. "I never quite knew. I can't seem to form calluses like others. Even Matsumoto has more than me, and she uses creams on her hands to keep them soft."

"Doesn't it hurt then, to wield Hyourinmaru?"

The small _taichou _smiled slightly. "No. I suspect that it has something to do with my powers of ice; Hyourinmaru is very cold and more often than not my hands grow numb after wielding him for long. Kuchiki Rukia also has no calluses."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I started to open my mouth to answer him, but there was a knock at the door, and Matsumoto slid it open as soon as Toshiro beckoned to her. Her eyes were serious, her mouth set in a straight line.

"The _soutaichou_ has sent for you and Ichigo-_kun_."

Toshiro nodded, pushing himself to his feet and gesturing to me. "Come on Kurosaki, let's get going."

I jumped to my feet as soon as those words left my friend's mouth, following him swiftly through the complex and towards the 1st division. My heart was racing, and I searched out the eyes of the _soutaichou_ as soon as we entered the room.

The elderly man stared at us for a moment, and then spoke. "Central 46 has decided to transfer the Hollow into your supervision, Hitsugaya. You and Kurosaki are to go and retrieve him now, before Kurotsuchi causes any more damage."

Relief flooded through me like a wave, and I smiled slightly. "Thank you, _soutaichou_."

He nodded slightly, and then Toshiro's hand tugged gently on my sleeve to lead me out of the room. We walked side by side out of the room, but as soon as the door closed, we both burst into a run at the same time. I couldn't access my reiatsu, so I couldn't use _shunpo_ very well, but I was still fast enough to keep up with Toshiro as he led the way to the 12th division.

Kurotsuchi looked up as we entered, and instantly glared. "I suspect you're here to retrieve my precious experiment. I can't believe that they would allow him to be taken away from me, I'm making such progress."

Toshiro's reiatsu spiked, though he reined it in rather quickly. "Where is he, Kurotsuchi?"

The 12th division _taichou_ gestured vaguely, and a rather mousy looking girl moved forward. "I'll take you to him"

We followed her, Toshiro a little on edge and my heart beating faster and faster. Shiro was just ahead of me, I knew it…

The girl pressed a few buttons on a keypad, and then the door slid open. I waited no longer; I rushed into the darkness of the room. "Shiro?.!"

There was a groan from somewhere in the corner, and then a weak voice answered me. "A-Aibou…?"

I finally spotted the white shape of my beloved Hollow, rushing forward and falling to my knees beside him. "Shiro!"

Golden eyes slowly focused in my direction, and then trembling hands reached towards me. "Aibou… Aibou, you came… I knew you would come for me…"

I gathered him into my arms, sadness flowing through me as I saw all the wounds covering his body, the blood coating his skin. His hair was matted to his head with blood and sweat, and I could feel the gentle panting of his breath against my throat as I pulled him close. His body was shaking faintly against me, and I could hear the whispers of my name that escaped his lips.

I ran my hands along his body, checking every bit of him for injuries. He was covered in cuts and bruises, but nothing seemed to be broken. I let out a worried sound as my fingers touched the line of stitches across his chest, and I knew worriedly that he had lost too much blood. There was no way that with all the blood covering me and the floor that he had much left in his body.

There was the sound of Toshiro giving orders from outside the door, calling for a stretcher as well as medical help. I didn't pay him much mind, my hands and mind occupied only with my Hollow.

Shiro trembled faintly once more, shifting closer to me and searching out my hand with his own. "My mind feels so empty without you, aibou. I've never felt so alone…"

"Me too…" I responded, gently smoothing a hand over his hair. "Don't worry though, we're together now, and I'm not going to let anything else rip us apart again."

I pressed him against my chest, and then blinked in shock, my eyes widening as I realized something. "Shiro… you…"

He raised his head, looking up at me in confusion. "What is it, Ichigo?"

I laid a hand gently on his chest, over top of the line of stitches. Sure enough, there was a gentle throb beneath my hand, something that I easily recognized.

_Shiro had a heartbeat._


	17. I Have The Answer

Chapter 17

I Have the Answer

"How…?"

Shiro seemed, confused, and I looked into his eyes, surprised and confused. "A heartbeat Shiro. You have a heartbeat!"

He blinked, seemingly surprised, and then realized. "That's what it is? I didn't… I had no idea…" He pressed a hand to his chest, massaging gently. "It had been hurting, but I didn't know why. But how?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Something that Kurotsuchi did to you. Do you remember what happened when he cut our connection?"

Shiro thought for a moment. "I was rather… out of it at the time. I had just woken up from whatever it was that they gave me, I had trouble focusing…" His golden eyes narrowed in thought, and then he shook his head. "His zanpaktou… He did something with the zanpaktou. It was… painful."

He shivered slightly, and I frowned, reaching out to touch his face. He automatically shrank into my touch, slipping forward against me, pressing his cheek to my throat. He was shaking, and I wrapped my arms around him, blowing softly into his hair.

"Easy, Shiro… Easy…"

"You are gone… I feel so empty without you…"

The feel of the heartbeat against my ribs was awkward and foreign, but I pushed it away as I held my Hollow to my chest. He shivered against me, his fingers finding purchase in the cloth of the _shihakshou_ that I was wearing. I pushed myself to my feet, one arm slipping beneath Shiro's knees and the other beneath his shoulders, lifting him with me.

He was light in my arms, thinner than I had remembered. I felt him shrink against my chest for comfort, and there was suddenly a sweep of cloth over his body, covering him from sight. I looked up into the cornflower blue eyes of Matsumoto, whom I hadn't noticed come into the room. She smiled softly at me, carefully draping the dark cloth that she carried over my shoulder to fully cover Shiro's shivering body.

I smiled back at her, nodding slightly in thanks, which she nodded to in return. As I left the darkness of the room I spotted Toshiro, who waved to me, gesturing for me to follow. I moved after him, and he led me out of the 12th division and towards the building that I recognized as the 4th.

Unohana stood just outside the building, and she took over control from Toshiro as we came close. She ushered me inside, leading me to a room near the back of the building.

"You may lay him there, Kurosaki-_kun_." she said, her voice gentle and yet still concerned. I did as she directed, though Shiro shrank against me as I set him down. I hummed softly to sooth him, not moving far away as Unohana came forward.

Her reiatsu was a soothing light in the room, and I could feel Shiro's tense body beginning to relax as her healing power moved through him. Her voice was soft as she asked him a couple of questions, gentle and warm.

Shiro stared at me throughout the process, his eyes roving over my face in a gaze that almost made me blush. I knew that I was doing the same thing, though; both of us trying to soak up the feeling of being with each other, of the feeling that we now had lost, the feeling of our souls next to each other. We could feel each other's reiatsu, and while the feel of Shiro's cold reiatsu was comforting, it wasn't nearly the same thing.

"I've done what I can, Kurosaki-_kun_, all he needs now is rest, food, and drink. You should get some sleep too; I know that you've been having trouble." Unohana's voice was gentle, but firm at the same time. "It's alright for you to take him back to the 10th division, but I would rather that he remain in bed for at least one more day, and that you bring him back to see me before the end of the week."

I smiled slightly at her, nodding. "Thank you, Unohana-_taichou_." I pushed myself to my feet, lifting Shiro once more. Now that he was a little stronger than he had been he fought me briefly, but a short growl in my throat made him go still.

I met Toshiro outside of the building, and the small _taichou_ turned to lead me back to the 10th division. He didn't say anything as we walked, but I could sense the question in his chilly reiatsu. Toshiro quietly led us to a room, nodding slightly. "You can rest here, Kurosaki…" he paused, glancing at my Hollow.

Shiro grinned, holding out a white hand. "Shirosaki. You can call me Shiro, just like my aibou, if you like. You helped us out a lot, he tells me."

Toshiro smirked slightly at the sound of Shiro's name. "Shirosaki. You two certainly have a sense of humor. And it was my pleasure to help you both; you've done so much for me in return, it's the least that I could do. Now, I'll leave you both to rest; you're not doubt tired."

With those words he turned and left, sliding the door shut behind him. It was only an instant after the click of the door when Shiro's cool hands turned my face, stretching up to connect our lips. It began as a loving touch, but quickly escalated into desperate passion. I fell to my knees on the unfolded futon in the corner of the room, carefully laying my Hollow down on the mattress and lowering myself over him.

His arms wrapped tightly around my neck, pulling me forcefully forward and eagerly devouring my mouth. It felt like it had been so long since we had touched, since we had kissed, we could hardly find a moment to breathe, let alone detach from each other. He was cool and familiar, and I felt my nerves beginning to calm as his hands roved inside of my top to run over my chest.

"Oh aibou…" he breathed. "I've missed you so much…" He pressed forward at me, trying to push me over backwards and take dominance.

I grinned slightly at that action, holding his shoulders to the futon. "Oh no you don't, you're supposed to be resting, and I think that means no domination for right now." I nibbled at his throat possessively. "I do believe that it's my turn."

He growled in response to that, but I felt the subtle tilt of his head to bare his throat to my touches. "Aibou…"

I moved carefully, gently, still vaguely afraid to hurt my beloved Hollow, although I was nearly shaking with the need to touch him. My hands shook as they stripped the thin yukata from his white body, my palms sliding over his skin. He was cool beneath my touch, just as I remembered him, his muscles tense with anticipation.

Only when our bodies were stripped and naked skin pressed against naked skin were we content to both lay there beneath the blanket, fitted together like a puzzle. We both wanted a joining, but we also knew that it wasn't the place for it. We were in a too open area; our time together would have to wait.

Shiro lay with his ear pressed to my chest, his golden eyes closed in content, his arms wrapped around my waist. I had my cheek against his white hair, my eyes also closed as my fingers gently rubbed across the soothing cool of his shoulder.

"I love you…" I whispered with all the love that I could muster, pushing the feelings into my reiatsu as well.

He rubbed his cheek against my chest. "I love you, too, aibou."

* * *

_4 months later…_

"So how was it, Shiro?"

My Hollow shrugged, draping his arms over my shoulders and settling his chin against my shoulder. "Not bad, considering. They just asked basic questions; I think they're starting to run out of things to ask."

I snorted at that one. "One would think that, considering they've been asking things for the past two months. After that physical exam conducted by Unohana."

He nodded. "I guess they've started to get everything that they wanted to know. And to think, it all could have been this easy in the first place. Without all that pain." I felt him shift and absently rub at his chest, where the faded scar was from the strange procedure that had given him a heart. Now he was just like me, in every way but skin and eye color.

According to Unohana, Shiro was identical to me in every way, down to his DNA sequence. Other than the fact that he was a Hollow, his DNA was identical to my own. He truly was my double in every way.

We now lived peacefully in the Seireitei, members of Toshiro's squad so that the small _taichou_ could continue to keep an eye on us as he was supposed to. He knew that we would be just fine if left to our own devices, so we hardly ever saw the white-haired _shinigami_, except when he had us perform some sort of mission. The two of us were perfectly content to remain in Soul Society; it was a better life for us there anyway. It was a place where we didn't have to hide, where we could be ourselves without any fear.

We were happy with who we were and what we did, and so there we remained.

I felt gentle lips against my neck in a caress, and then Shiro's voice in my ear. "Love you. And I promise, I'll never let anything come between us again."

Pressing my cheek against his, I smiled. "Love you too, Shiro."

As always, I had my Evil Angel there to watch over me, no matter what happened.


End file.
